Clear Eyes
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: Tim Riggins/OC. Isabelle moves to Dillion for a new start. She is a part of football royalty in Dillon. Her and Jason are close like brother and sisters and joins the group along side Tim Riggins. Jason has his accident and they heal together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! I am writing an episode by episode story here.. I am incorporating my original fanfiction character Isabelle Street who is the cousin of Jason Street.. Please review and I hope everyone will review please do so.. It will be a Tim Riggins and Isabelle Street story.. Each episode I will put her in it as well..**

Jason Street pulled into Tim Riggin's driveway and stopped the car letting it cool down. The Texan sun beating down and making him feel hot and sweaty. Jason opened the car door and walked to the front door and knocking loudly hoping to wake up Tim Riggins from his silent slumber.

"Yo, 33. Wake up man!" Jason called out leaning against the door frame.

There was a moan in the background and a shuffling off feet that was heading to the door. Jason laughed to himself scratching the back of his head laughing at Tim. He knew Tim wouldn't be up at ten am in the morning and in fact he would have highly doubt it he just got home from a Saturday night party. The door opened and Tim stood there rubbing his eyes, the sun glaring down and making his head ache worse. Tim's hair was messy and greasy.

"Man, what are you doing here at this time of the morning?" Tim asked.

"You, my man offered to help my aunt and uncle with some hay stacking out at their ranch just outside of town" Jason smiled sneakily knowing Tim's memory.

"I did?" tim asked questioning himself.

"You did" Jason snickered.

"Fine, i will get dressed..." Tim groaned letting Jason in to the house.

"If it is an incentive I will buy us coffee on the way there. My aunt and uncle are cooking us a BBQ as a thank you" he called out.

..............................................................................................................................................................

Jason was driving just outside the out skirts of the town of Dilion and he looked beside him seeing Tim half asleep leaning on his arm.

"Just figure you are doing your good deed for the year. Got to be a record for you right?" Jason joked looking beside at Tim.

"Me just getting in the car is a world record" Tim joked. "So you Aunt and Uncle got any daughters?" Tim mused.

Jason laughed looking beside at Tim "No, but my cousin Isabel, Belle just moved here, her parents just died. She is here with her horses. And just so I am warning you Tim, don't go pulling your Riggins charm on her otherwise I would have to go and beat your ass in to the ground you hear?" Jason warned him pointing at him.

"Hey I can't help it if she falls for the Riggins charm, but if need be I will not do anything too stupid, promise" Tim said.

"Thank you. Here we are" Jason pointed out as

They drove up a long drive way that had white painted fenced either way with large paddocks the far as the eye could see. Jason pulled up in front of the house and Tim peered up to see a two story house without ward windows on the top floor, the front of house had a veranda along the front with a table and chairs. There were potted lilies and small potted roses.

"Remember" Jason warned pointing at Tim.

"No hitting on her I promise" Tim responded putting his arms up in defence.

"Good, Belle is like a sister to me. She is here for a new start" he pointed out reaching back for a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Tim asked glancing back at the bag.

"Oh Belle is on the cheer leading team" Jason said.

A older middle aged woman with light brown hair came walking out with a man tall and grey walking beside her.

"My, my good to see you boys here" she hugged Jason and Tim.

"Looking forward to the game?" he asked shaking the boys hand.

'Of course, sir. Where is Belle?" Jason asked looking around for Belle.

"Out in the barn. Dear thing is making sure those horses of hers are comfortable" Lori added.

"Well we just might head to the stable then and help her with that hay stacking" Jason said.

'Good to see you both and more than welcome to stay for a bbq lunch after the hard work"

Jason and Tim walked around to the back to the side barn and found a big bay horse tied on to a rail under the shade. A girl was brushing on the other side of the horse humming to the music being played of some portable speakers. Jason smiled looking at his cousin and called "Hey Tinkerbelle..."

Belle dropped the brush, looking under the horse's neck, smiled "Oh my god, Jason!" she rushed over and hugged him tightly.

Belle pulled away dusting off her tartan three quarter sleeved top, picking off the straw from her tank top and brushing her blonde hair out of her face. She had big blue eyes and she scooped her hair up in a messy bun.

"Sorry, I am a bit messy at the moment" she apologised picking off the grass off her jeans.

"Wouldn't be Isabelle if you were in jeans, a tartan shirt, boots and around your horses. Oh sorry, this is Tim Riggins, he is a full back in my team at school" Jason introduced.

Tim stepped forward and shook her hand. Tim smiled looking at her; Belle was carefree and easy going girl.

"Ah a line backer I can see, my brother Michael was one" she told him letting go of the shake and slipping her hands in her jeans pocket.

"Tink, here is a football girl aren't you?" Jason pointed out playfully nudging her shoulder.

"Ha ha. I am not afraid to have a beer or two and watch a game. But I am still a girl you know'she retorted.

"She has been on camps with the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders and even was one once" Jason commented.

Tim's eyes bulged, smirking folding his arms and was clearly impressed at this.

"Well one of the girl's was sick at the last minute. It wasn't hard when Michael was on the reserve list and played a few games for the Cowboys" she laughed.

'I like this girl Tim" Tim commented pointing at her smiling.

Meanwhile the horse stomped his foot and peering at the three standing there.

"Oh excuse me, some one is impatient. This is Gabriel, 16.2hh dark bay thoroughbred. Whom is very impatient, stubborn and loves sweets" she joked.

"You ride him? How tall are you? 5ft? And you can control him as well. No offence, but you are like knee high to a grass hopper" Tim laughed walking up to pat him.

'How much is he worth Tink? He looks impressive." Jason noted picking up a brush.

"$20 000" she replied.

"He cost $20 000! Wow. $20 000 of blood and bone" Tim laughed patting him.

"Tim. I am sorry Tink, Tim here isn't all too intelligent"

"It's okay, most people think I am mad. I have Uriel, my black worth $15 000 and Raphael is my newest addition, a young, hot blooded male who just wants to prove he is the best. I even have ol' Winchester in there Jason" she commented.

"Wow, you still old Winchester. He must be getting on..."

Tim stood back and could see how Jason could see how the two were like brother and sister. They were joking with each other and poking fun at one and other.

"Why do you call her Tinkerbelle?" Tim asked.

"It is after the fairy from the tale of Peter Pan. Tinkerbelle is has rather spirited and firey, petite, blonde hair and big blue eyes. Just like Isabelle here"

"I have quieted down now Jason" she laughed.

"Well we better get to this hay stacking that way we can get back to the BBQ"

"No worries, I better get back to this boy here before he gets cranky"

Jason patted Gabriel, Tim went to pat Gabriel but Gabriel flared his ears back and looked at him sternly. As they were walking away Tim turned back looking at Belle carrying the bridle and saddle.

"I don't think that horse likes me too much."

"Yeah because you were checking out Belle"

"And he knew?"

"Horses aren't stupid Tim"

It was a hot Texan day; Tim looked up to the sky and wiped away the sweat beading down his face. He and Jason had taken off their t shirts and tucking them in to their jeans stacking the hale bales into the barn. Tim looked out of the barn window and saw Belle riding Gabriel round the round yard and over the simple jumps. He was such a big horse and she didn't have a problem with him at all. He smiled to himself thinking some one so small with a horse. And he went back to the hay stacking.

Chloe slid of Gabriel, un buckling the girth of the saddle and taking off the saddle blanket and setting it on the fence. Belle picked up a green halter and lead rope hooking it around his neck then taking off the bridle. She led him around to the side off of the barn to wash him off. Belle smirked to herself and called out to the boys.

'Hey boys! Do you guys want a drink? I am out the side of the barn" she called out.

Chloe turned on the hose and kinking it to stop the water coming out preparing herself for those boys. Jason walked around looking tired and Tim was wiping the sweat off his face with the t shirt.

" Thank you so much. Where is the drink..." Jason asked but then seeing the hose in Belle's hand.

She moved to the other side of the wash bay and let loose off the hose wetting the boys. Gabriel began playfully neighing at the three. Jason was yelling at her to stop the hose. Belle was laughing holding her sides.

"I swear Miss Isabel Street you are the incarnation of the devil himself! Tim you get the hose. I will get the she devil..."

"Uh oh..." Belle screamed edging to the barn this holding the hose realising she was done for letting go of the hose and making for a run for it. Jason quickly got a hold of her.

"If we have to be soaked, so do you Tinkerbelle!"

Tim grabbed the hose and began hosing her off.

'Oh my god that is so cold. Stop! Stop! Please" she screamed laughing as Tim hosed her down with the hose.

"Truce?" Jason asked dodging the water.

"Okay, okay until after the first game Friday" she replied back.

"I can now see why you call her Tinkerbelle" Tim laughed walking back and getting turning off the hose.

"Ugh i hate you guys" she replied pulling off her tartan shirt.

'Well you are stuck with us" Tim said back.

Belle rung out her hair and tied it up to a tight bun on the top off her head.

"But I can tell you i have not laughed that much in so long" she told them as they walked on the outside of the barn and in to the open barn.

She headed to the fridge and chucked Jason and Tim a bottle of coke. The coke was ice cold and was refreshing as they drank it.

"Warning to BBQ Aunt Lori and Uncle Paul have done won't be a small one at all. The whole 10 seater picnic table will be full of food'

"We appreciate it" Tim said

" You guys bring your shorts?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"This heat we can go for a swim for sure. We can get rid of his dirty, dusty sweat. Come on, lets head up to the house for the BBQ"

Belle was walking out ahead of them. Tim leaned in to Jason's ear and whispered "She's hot!"

Jason shook his head and hit Tim playfully "Knew the polite Tim Riggins was around too much".

They were seated out the back of the house of the veranda sunning themselves off. Belle was off getting changed into shorts and swim wear. Tim was talking to Paul about football avidly and listening to his stories of the days being a panther. Belle came out wearing a pale purple bikini top She sat beside Jason across from the table at Tim.

"How was Gabriel dear?" Paul asked sipping a beer.

"Stubborn but we are getting their on our flying changes. Just bit of a hot day out there" she answered sitting back on the chair slipping on her sunnies. "But I am not complaining" she laughed.

"Well boys, shall we get to the BBQ cooking?" Paul asked.

"Of course sir" Tim replied getting up.

"Yeah, we need to get away from the devil sitting there!" Jason teased ruffling Belles hair.

Belle laughed playfully slapping him away.

"Tell you what, not sure what it is with you boys, but it is nice to see that girl smile there" Paul commented.

Tim looked back as Chloe was taking off her shorts and sliding into the pool.

The steak, sausages, burgers and lamb chops were cooked and the boys were walking back to the table. The whole table was adorned with food all across the table. There was zuchinni slices, a garden salad, caeser salad, crusty bread, fresh butter, beetroot, pasta salad, fresh eggs and corn. Tim's eyes bulged at all the food.

"We don't do things by the small load here son" Paul laughed patting his back.

Lorni, Paul, Tim, Jason and Isabelle sat eating their BBQ lunch and shared some laughs.

"And she couldn't stand losing it. So she dived in to the freezing winter lake just to get the damn ball" Jason laughed.

Isabelle scrunched up her nose and threw a piece of bread at Jason who quickly caught it and threw it back.

'I really am totally embarrassed right now sitting here..." she blushed leaning further in her lounge chair laughing.

"So Tim Riggins you aren't scared of Isabelle sitting right there?" Paul asked.

"You wouldn't believe it but I admit I am rather scared of your niece sitting there. I don't know too many 100 pound girl..."

"110 pound girl thank you Riggins" she retorted laughing.

"See, not many girls would admit their weight to a guy. What I was getting too was I am defitnately scared of your 110 pound 5 ft girl who can ride a gigantic thoroughbred horse with utter complete ease. I am scared" Tim joked smirking.

"Booya i got a line backer scared of me" she giggled sipping her raspberry soft drink.

"Think I am going to keep you around little sister, You can keep Tim Riggins here in check" Jason laughed.

"My darling niece does have a way" Lori noted. " You boys would have to come by every Tuesday night for a BBQ just like this. We would be more than happy to have you here. Paul and I need some people to keep an eye out for Belle here"

Belle stood up from her seat and laughed to herself.

"I will go and get a pitcher of water for you all"

She walked inside of the house, Lori watched her as she walked inside.

"It is so nice to see her smile now. The past days she has been out with the horses and just being with Gabriel and talking to him. Thank you boys for coming here, has done her the world of good. We appreciate it"

"She is the apple of our eyes..." Paul noted.

Isebelle, Jason and Belle were lazing in the pool taking in the rays of afternoon setting sun. Tim was stretching out his arms on the lining of the pool with his sunglasses on smirking at Jason and Belle flicking water at each other in the pool.

"Tell me something.. You guys always like this?" Tim asked.

"Tell me something Timothy Riggins, are you always have a ladies man, having a rally girl on each arm and a beer in hand?" Jason asked.

"Yes indeed I am and proud of it" Tim joked.

"God, Tim. I do not want to know your private life" Isabelle laughed splashing water at him.

"Come one you know you love it" Tim joked.

"I do apologise for Tim here, he doesn't know how to act around ladies who have some class" Jason teased raising his eye brows at Tim.

Tim lunged forward attacking Jason in the water and wrestling him in the water. Isabelle moved out of their way reaching for the ledge and taking herself out of the water.

"I will leave you boys to play your games. I am going to go and get changed"

Jason and Tim stopped wrestling and were quiet for a few moments.

"Belle is a nice girl Jason. You don't have to worry about me with her. She is out of my league. No one like that would ever go for me"

"You don't give yourself enough credit 3 3 but still.."

"I know..." Tim replied looking out at the paddocks.

Tim and Jason were walking to the car. Belle was walking along with them. She had her sweat pants tucked in to her knee high ugh boots and had a large white cardigan wrapped around her keeping her warm. Her hair was flowing along as she walked, her eye brows scrunched together thinking about something.

"You okay there Tink?" Jason asked as he got to the door of the car.

She quickly glanced up quickly being brought out of her thoughts catching eyes with Tim".

Did she have tears in her eyes? Tim thought to himself.

'Yeah I am just nervous about starting my first day of school Monday" she replied.

"Don't worry we will look after you" Tim commented.

"Guess I will see you guys at school tomorrow" she said waving good bye.

Jason started his car waving good bye and pulled away from the house.


	2. Pilot: Monday

**Okay, so here is episode one of season one.. Please review and tell me what you all think of it.. The story line.. Tim Riggins.. Isabelle Street.. Jason Street.. Her hair is going to be dark chocolate brown.. i think bright blue eyes would stand out more plus there is already so many blondes.. My inspiration for her looks and some of her personality is from Beauty and The Beast.. I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Friday night Lights..**

**MONDAY**

Isabelle awoke up to the noise of her alarm going off. Peering at it, she reached for it leaning over and tapped the white alarm off playing the Dillon Panthers. Thus being in a football town, football is the only way of existence, more important than anything else and now she was a Panthers cheer leader. She sighed kicking off her duvet and comforter walking to the window looking out at the sunrise. Belle pulled off her tartan pyjamas dumping them in the wash basket, pulling on her jeans and old Dallas Cowboys t shirt of her brothers. Belle scrimmaged for a pair of socks, kneeling down to her bed and reaching for her purple back ground and yellow spotted gum boots. Belle walked silently down the hall way. There were was a photo of her on Michael's shoulders, her face stained with ferry floss and hair in pig tails. It was taken a year ago at the Texas State Fair. She without a sound crept down the stairs of the house and in to the kitchen. She poured some water in to the kettle and sat on the bar stool waiting for it to boil. The air was cold and she grabbed her cardigan that wason the kitchen bench and put it on. Belle tapped the bench table waiting patiently for it to boil, sighing. She walked around to the cupboard to fill up the flask with coffee, milk and sugar. The kettle was boiled. Pouring the water in, stirring it and grabbing a blue berry bagel and walking out of the house to get to the stables. As she walked out of the door she saw both Samson and Elijah, her Aunt and Uncles German shepherds asleep in their basket. She whistled gently and they woke up alert and got up following her. She walked down the grass and breathing in the fresh crisp air. The large oak trees were blowing in the wind as she walked down the small hill. Her favourite oak tree had a two seater swing. It was painted vintage white and had small vines with little purple bus climbing the handles. Belle sipped on her coffee and bit in to her bagel opening the door of the stable. Elijah and Samson followed through sniffing around the stable at all the smells around.

"Hey my boys. How are you all?" she called out.

Gabriel neighed out and put his head out of his stall. Raphael impatiently kicked his stable door and waited for Belle to mix his feed. Meanwhile Winchester, the gentle dapple grey, just put his head out and neighed quietly for her. Belle walked up to him and patted his soft muzzle giving him a sugar cube as a treat. She gave him a kiss on the check and walked to Raphael. She stopped and picking out an apple from the tub on the other side of the stable she cut it up and gave it to him. Then she got to Gabriel smiling at her pride and joy. He was a handsome thoroughbred and was her guardian angel in a way.

"Love you boy" she whispered leaning into him brushing his fore lock away "Now I better get all your feed going so I can get ready for school".

Belle walked out the other end of the stable, out to the feed compartment of the barn. Belle went in to the room with all the feed, finding dry dog biscuit and chucked them to the dogs. She poured the horses' food mix all together, picking up a large wooden spoon and began mixing all their feed. Being with the horses was therapeutic for Belle, it gave her time to think about things. She didn't have people peering at her and whispering wandering when she was going to break down and smash down in to pieces. The feed was done being mixed and she put all the boy's food in to their stables. Belle picked up a brush, took off their rugs and she groomed them as they ate. Belle smiled to herself, she liked being around the horses, it soothed her and the hole eased off when she was with them. The hole would eat away from her and pretending was simply easier.

When the horses were done with their feed she picked up their buckets, took them to the wash bay cleaning them out and turning them upside down to drain. Belle walked back into the stable un hooking Gabriel, leading him out and going to Raphael hooking a lead rope in, taking him out. She walked with both horses to Winchester's stable, the loyal grey dapple thoroughbred stood back patiently as she un done the latch of his stall. He followed her like a good boy behind Gabriel and Raphael. Belle trusted Winchester not being led, the other two would just cause trouble being only young horses. Belle let them in the paddocks that were on the side of the drive way, she could say good bye as she drove to school. Gabriel and Raphael walked off in to the paddock and began munching on the green grass and Winchester stayed by the gate. She smiled blowing him a kiss and heading back to the house.

Chloe got to the back of the house, pulling off her gum boots and walking inside. She smelt waffles being cooked and smirked to herself. Her Aunt and Uncle know that waffles are her favourite breakfast added with strawberry, bananas and ice cream. Belle walked in to the kitchen and they were both busy cooking away.

'I thought we would make your favourite breakfast for the first days of school" her Uncle Paul said switching the batter over in the waffle maker, he really did love his niece.

"Thank you" she express thanks.

"Now you go and get dressed for school, make yourself even prettier than what you are already" her Aunt Carol huffed shooing her out of the kitchen.

Chloe giggled and headed up the stairs to her bed room. It was a light purple painted room with a large dark wood four poster bed. Her study table was adorned with Sharpie pens and high lighers of all assorted colours. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, her pale pink strapped sandals and a white tank top. She picked out her good luck hear necklace her brother gave her, slipping on her dangly bracelets that had loose key, star and horse shoe charms on it. Belle walked in to her walk in bathroom straightening her hair and only putting on mineral make up to cover her face. Belle picked up her brothers old Dallas Cowboy team back pack and put in her pencil case, wallet, mobile phone and car keys and headed down in to the kitchen. Her Uncle Paul served up her waffles with the straw berry, bananas and ice cream.

'Nervous?" her Uncle asked as he drank his coffee.

"A little bit Uncle Paul, I get to meet my cheer squad today and get with the football crowd. Don't worry I will be fine" assuring them.

"We know dear, we are just being worrisome old folks" her Aunty answered giving her a cup of juice.

"Now eat up, you have a big day ahead missy" her Aunt Lorna told her.

Aunt Lorna, Uncle Paul and Belle sat and ate their breakfast talking about their business of the day. Her Aunt is a nurse at the hospital and her Uncle was s surgeon there as well. This two week period was their night shift but they wanted to be up for Belle's first day at Dillon High School.

"You two didn't have to be up for my first day of school you know. Don't you have night shifts this two weeks?" she asked them setting down her knife and fork crossing with her arms eye brows raised.

"Just wanted to be there for you hun" her Auntry told her kissing her on the fore head.

"Now are you sure you are ready?" her Uncle asked her concernly.

Her Uncle washed dressed in a light baby blue shirt and black business pants. His blonde hair was swept back.

"As ready I will ever be Uncle Paul. I have to get back to normal things eventually. I have Jason and Tim at school. I... WILL...BE... FINE" she joked bringing her plate around to the dish washer pulling it open. "In the mean time I'd better get to school. Which car am I allowed to take?" she asked pulling on her back pack.

"Your's my dear, it is the silver painted truck outside. We figured you'd need car once you were able to tow your horses to events. Think it as a homecoming" her uncle told her handing her the keys.

Isabelle walked up to her Uncle giving him a hug, going and giving a kiss on her Aunty's check.

"Thank you both so much for all of this, I really do appreciate it alot and will never forget it" she showing gratitude in her face.

"Now you scoot off and get to school" her Aunt told her shooing her off.

Belle smiled turning for the door but before she stepped out of the door she turned back looking at her Aunt and Uncle "I love you both".

Belle smiled to herself it had been a little while since she felt she could smile genuinely. She took a moment before getting in her new truck breathing in the fresh air. It filled her lungs and made her thankful for the days she has when she felt happy, those didn't happen to often. Belle opened the door plugging in her I Pod and playing it on shuffle, Radiohead "Creep" came on and so she turned on the car and drove to Dillon High School for her first day of school. Driving down the drive way the big dark brown bay was trotting down the fence faithfully calling to her. Belle waved to him and blew him a kiss.

Belle pulled into the school car park being surrounded by yellow, blue and white. It was the start of the football season and today would be her first cheer leading practise also. She sighed to herself looking around, she grabbed her back pack and her bag with her cheerleading practise outfit comprising of little blue shorts and tight mid crop top and her cheer leading uniform. Belle opened the door of her car and head to the front door of the school keeping an eye out for either Tim Riggins or her cousin Jason Street, but to no hope at all she couldn't spot them. Students were bumping in to her as she walked the school hall way feeling lost amongst the crowd but then a someone knocked in to her and made her drop her bags.

"I am so sorry..." she muttered.

"No you are fine, it was my fault not looking where I was going" the guysaid.

Belle looked up seeing a shy blue eyed dirt blonde short cropped hair looking at her. He seemed shy and genuingly looked apologetic. "I am Matt Saracen" he introduced putting out his hand to shake and Belle took his hand.

"Isabelle Street, but people call me Belle" she told him. "Jason's Street cousin, I came here to live with my Aunt Lori and Uncle Paul and trying to find the guidance counsellor to get my time table..." she sighed out sweeping her hand through her hair looking around feeling frustrated. "You haven't seen my cousin or his mate Tim Riggins around here have you?" she asked.

"I can show you where the guidance counsellor is. Jason, Tim is probably on the football field. I am the reserve quarter back" he told her as they walked along the hall way.

"Oh that is cool, I am joining the cheer squad today" she said as she walked beside Tim following him.

"Oh we have practise around the same time as each other not that I do much" he laughed nervously.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Matt..." she began to say when a red haired fair skinned boy walked up to them.

"Who is this?" he asked widening his eye slightly.

'Ahh this is Isabelle, "Belle" Street. She just moved here, I am just showed her here where the guidance office here..." pointing to the door. "Belle this Landry, my best friend"

"Nice to meet you" Belle said as she got called in to the guidance office. "Well I better head, see you out at the football field?" she asked Matt as she walked to the door of the guidance counsellor.

"Sure" Matt nodded shyly.

"Wow, Jason's street cousin, nice!" Landry exclaimed whistling.

Matt just shook his head and walked off down the hall way away from Landry.

"What!" Landry wandered raising his arms up in the air.

"Hi you must be Isabelle Street, please sit down. I am Tami Taylor and welcome to Dillon High School. I am here to give you your timetable which you have gym, advanced biology, advanced American literature, advanced art, advanced calculus and advanced world revolutionary history and cheer leading. Wow quite the work load you have here. Think you can handle that?" she asked concerned leaning on the desk.

"I think I can, I just want to distract myself in a way" Belle admitted to the kind woman in front of her. "Kind of want to delay everyone finding out I am Michael sister, him being a former Panther and on the Dallas Cowboy starting team. Kind of don't want to be harassed you know..." she admitted looking down at her fingers.

"Well I am here for you if you need any one to talk to" Tami offered as she stood up.

"And I guess I have to get in to the world of crazy football world then huh?" she said as she gathered her bags and to the door.

"You remember I am here for you any time you need a talk" Mrs Taylor kindly offered.

"Of course, thank you Mrs Taylor" she walked out of the door and into the mad world of Dillon High School football.

Belle took a deep breath and walked down the hall way to her locker number 24. She was looking around having no idea where to go. Belle felt flustered and started to get annoyed, she growled and put her hand through her hair.

"Belle!" a voice called out and she turned looking around seeing Jason walking with a brown haired brown eyed girl and Tim on the other side of Jason. Belle felt relieved to finally see someone she knew and walked up to them.

"Thank god, I have no idea where I am going!" she sighed as she got to the group.

'Hey Belle, this is my girlfriend Lyla Garrity, Lyla, this is my cousin , well she may as well be my sister, Isabelle Street" Jason introduced smiling at his cousin.

"It is so great to finally meet you and welcome to Dillion" Lyla welcomed all lively and cheerful.

"Thank you, a pleasure to be here" she replied clutching her books nervously and nibbling her lip slightly.

Tim smirked down to her and crossing his arms looking at her. Belle looked cute today. Her brown hair was straightened but ruffled because she was frustrated. The white tank top and skinny jeans looked good on her Tim was thinking but then a yawn came out. Hey eyes,he scrunched his eyes slightly. They were a sky blue and stood out against her tanned skinned and dark brown hair.

"Big night?" Chloe asked raising her eye looking at Tim.

"You could say all..." Tim began to say and smirking cheekily.

"Don't mind Tim here, Belle. He's..." Jason started to say

"Had a few beers" she laughed. "He isn't the first footbalerl I have come across that smells of beer" she casually said referring to Tim.

"You speak your mind don't ya Belle" Tim pointed out crossing his arms in front of his chest and smirking at her.

She smiled to herself and shrugged looking at him. Belle was 5ft2 and Tim towering in front of her was slightly leaning down to her.

"Where is your locker?" Lyla asked going to stand beside Belle.

Belle went through her books looking for her schedule and pulling out the paper showing Lyla. Lyla looked down and smiled "24, that is right next to mine" she stated happy. "You are going to make such a good flyer in cheer leading, from what Jason has told me" Lyla complimented.

"What's a flyer' Tim dumbly asked.

"I am the one who gets chucked in the air and does the aerobatics, flips etc" she replied smartly.

"See I told you she had the quick smarts about here Riggins" Jason laughed playfully nudging him in the side,

"You know what, you do seem like Tinkerbell but I think you are more like Belle from Beauty and the Beast..." Tim commented nodding.

Lyla, Tim and Belle just stared at him " Tim..." Jason moaned shaking his head and patting him on the back.

'What? Saturday morning cartoons what can I say" he answered truthfully.

'Come one, I see you and I have advanced lit together, let's go" Lyla hooking hands with Belle smiling. "See you boys later" Lyla said and turning with belle walking away.

"Belle is not like other girl's Tim..." Jason said looking at Tim who was watching them walking away together laughing.

"You got that right, she isn't afraid of me" he mockingly scoffed.

After Belle and Lyla's lit class they had to go and get change for the television crew that were interviewing the Dillon Panthers football team and filming them. Belle was nervous as she straightened her uniform and tightening her French chignon in place in front of the mirror and touching up her makeup. She looked around at the other girls all who were laughing and joking with each other. Belle breathed out nervously and began twiddling her fingers with her cheer leading skirt.

"Nervous huh?" Lyla asked pulling out some ribbon tying it in her pony tail.

"A little bit you could say..." she whispered back to her grinning uneasily.

"Don't worry about it. Now how about I tie this gorgeous sapphire back ground and white spotted ribbon in your hair, then you will be the perfect looking cheer leader" Lyla complimented smiling tying the ribbon into a bog bow around her bun. "Ready to face the footballers?" Lyla asked.

"Are we ever?" she laughed back.

The cheerleading team walked out from under the bleachers and out to the football field. Smash Williams wolf whistled loud at Belle "I like the new one" he joked looking around at his team mates.

Tim stood aside glaring at Smash Williams disliking him even more so for talking about Belle that way. Smash didn't even have respect for Belle who was widely known as Jason Street's cousin. Belle is the team captain's cousin who is like a sister to the captain.

"Team welcome the cheer leaders" coach Taylor yelled out as they walked through the line of honour. "Now, find out who your cheer leaders are, then we get to practise and do these interviews" Coach added walking away.

"Okay, Lyla Garrity with Jason Street, Smash Williams with Beth Willid, Isabelle Street with Tim Riggins..." Elizabeth called out continuing on with the list.

Lyla jogged over to Jason and giving him a hug, Belle smiled shyly at Tim walking over butt Smash touch her arm stopping her "You sure you don't want to change, Smash only deserves the hottest" he smugly trying to swoon her.

Tim frowned, straightened up and began to walk over, but then Belle politely pulled away "I apologise but I got paired with Tim Riggins, so I'd better go.." she anxiously told him.

"Fair enough... But soon you will realise Smash is the best... Oh hey Riggins, see you got the hottest cheer leader here... Be sure to teach her some of you Riggins trademark tricks" he joked walking smirking up at Riggins and as Smash walked away passed with his cheer leader, Tim, knocked him in the shoulder. "Watch out..." Tim warned him.

"I do not like that guy... " Tim commented flaring at Smash, whose was looking back smugly and then turned away.

"If that guys gives you any trouble just let me know and I will deal with him. Smash Williams can be bit of a..." Tim began to say.

"Over egotistical testosterone footballer?" she added raising one eye brow smiling.

"I was more thinking along the lines on male antimony..." Tim said. "I hate that guy. I hate him"

"So bake for you on the day or so before the game. But warning you won't get your beer off me. That you can get the rally girls to do for you. I'm sorry if..." she began to say looking Tim straight in the eye but Tim interrupted her.

"All good, don't worry" he said waving his hand off.

"I think we even get a photo together this week some time" she laughed.

"Atleast I have the hottest cheer leader right?" Tim joked laughing, Belle then playfully hitting Tim.

Belle then spotted Matt Saracen "Excuse me, Tim, I just spotted someone" putting her hand in his arm and starting to walk off.

"Sure no worries..." Tim replied holding his helmet turning to watch Belle jog over to Matt near the drinks table pouring Gatorade.

"Hey Matt" Belle said as she stood near the table waving to him and a smile on her face.

Matt became shocked taken aback by Belle coming up to him "Oh hey, Belle. How are you?" he asked finishing pouring the drinks. "I see you are a cheer leader..." he added.

"I am good, yeah a cheer leader" she laughed". " Do you want some help here?" she politely asked.

"No... I think I am good" he replied not wanting to be a bother as he fiddled with some cups.

Matt felt he couldn't have the quarter back's cousin helping him pour Gatorade.

"Oh don't be silly. I will pour the Gatorade in and you can sit them along the table. How about that?" she asked picking up a few cups and going to the cooler.

"That would be cool" he replied chuckled.

Belle finished helping Matt with the drinks. They had fun talking with each other and realising they had art and English together.

"Thank you for helping me"

"Any time, it was no problem at all. Well I better head off to the group. Talk soon then?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" he answered.

Belle had gone back to watch the interviews being held and Jason and Coach Taylor were currently being interviewed. Belle was proud of Jason, he was the best quarter back, a great young man with morals and ideals, he will go a long way. Coach Taylor had been Jason and Michael's pee wee coach when they were kids, here he was coaching Jason in his finest hour.

"How good is this team?" the interviewer asked.

"We are a very good team" Jason politely replied looking past the interviewer at Belle.

The interview was finished, Jason and Coach Taylor came up to Belle.

"Coach Taylor, this is my cousin Isabelle Street. She has come here to live with my Aunt Lorna and Uncle Paul. Isabelle, this is Coach Taylor" Jason introduced.

Coach Taylor shook Isabelle's hand "It is a pleasure to you Miss Isabelle. I am sorry about your brother, your parents and Michael. Michael was a talented running back in the Cowboys"

The news presenter turned his head at the name of Michael Street turning his head and noticing Isabelle standing with Jason and Coach Taylor. Tim Riggins then sat in the chair, getting ready for the talk. Tim was uninterested and didn't really want to be in the seat for the television facade. The wind was blowing Tim's hair around in all directions. He felt tired, had a head ache but really was hung over.

"Brian Williams..." the interviewer asked.

"There have been talks of racism in the team. What do you say about that?" he asked.

"That's not racism man, I just don't like him. He can be from Saudi Arabia, or Sweden or Czech. That dude could be Santa Claus and I still won't like him. My name is Tim Riggins and I play Fullback" he stated looking at belle as she stood aside watching him with her arms crossed and shaking her head amusingly.

"You are known to be one of the most aggressive players out there, why is that?"

"I just like to hurt people" Tim replied.

"Tim, I don't mean to be inappropriate but I do smell alcohol on your breath. Have you been drinking?" the interviewer asked.

"No" he replied stubbornly replied and getting up off the chair.

Tim stood up feeling fed up with the crew and just wanted to get away. The interviewer leaned back and catching Belle's eye. He wanted to interview her... Tim turned looking at the interviewer giving him a look and turning back to Belle standing beside her. Her touched for should peering down at her.

"Can you come over here so I can interview you as a Dillon cheerleader?" the interviewer asked waving her over with a finger.

"Okay" she replied nervously walking over.

"I will just be here..." he whispered quietly as she walked away and he would be fully prepared to step in if need be,

Belle sat down in the chair and folded her arms politely on her lap. She felt nervous and slightly anxious. She bit her lip slightly and wandering where this interview would be taken.

"Isabelle Street, you are a cheer leader"

"Yes sir. I am a flyer in the squad. I am the one in the air doing tricks, flips and so forth"

"I understand by research you were once a Dallas Cowboy cheer leader, you brother was going to be a world class full back. He died a month ago... How do you feel about that?" he asked.

Belle felt stunned at the question and didn't know at first what to do and her breath got caught in her throat. She glanced instinctively over at Tim and he stepped forward but Coach stepped in front warning him and walking to the news crew.

"I think that is enough, you aren't meant to be interviewing the footballers, not exploiting a girl who just lost her bother and parents..." Coach Taylor told them.

Belle got up and walked away with Coach Taylor.

'Thank you"

"No problem, I don't like then news crew much either. They are just a pack of hungry dogs. You will be okay?" he asked

"Sure, I should head over to the cheer leaders now"

Belle walked up to Lyla and they went m back to the cheer leaders. Lyla had the practising doing flips and landing properly. The footballers were tackling and running drills across the field . Belle was looking over just as Tim was plowed in to a bench and getting up taking a breath. He looked up seeing her watching him, as he looked at her, Belle still didn't look away. One thing for sure is this girl is not scared of the 6ft tall full back Tim Riggins and she didn't have a crush on him. Tim walked back over to the group looking back as he was walking. He rejoined the group and was told to be in the middle and to stand there. One by one he was tackled to the ground hard and fast. Just as Tim was preparing for another tackle he spotted Belle standing on a girl's shoulder then jumping off backwards landing on her feet. Then Tim got pounded again to the ground.

After cheer leading practise it was time for the cheer leaders to get photos taken with their respective footballers. Lyla and Jason looked as perfect as ever. Her beaming up at him with one arm around his waist and a hand on his chest. It was then Tim and Belle's turn to get their photo taken.

"Ready?" Tim asked.

"I hate photos..." she mumbled.

"Now well I guess we have to put a smile on that dial then huh..." he joked laughing whispering to her as the photographer. Belle broke out into a laugh at Tim hitting him in the arm.

"Ow..." he mocked her.

'Doofus" she replied.

"Okay now, stand together hands around waist and smile shall we? Hunny you need to smile better"

Tim smirked to himself picking up Belle in a bridal style giving her a peck on the check. She let a small scream and laughed.

"Ha! I got you to smile a REAL smile!"

Belle just shook her head and turned to the camera grinning to the camera beside Tim's face.

"Now you can put me down" she laughed.

Cheer leading practise was finished, Belle and Lyla went ang got changed back in to their day clothes. Belle picked up her bag and walked out of the rooms with Lyla.

"Belle did you want to catch a ride with me to the diner?" she asked. "We are going to the diner for lunch and the news crew will be there but don't worry Jason will be there keeping them away from you" Lyla added.

"Sure that would be great, saves me driving my truck. Thank you Lyla" Belle appreciated pulling on her light pink cardigan and but leaving her blue ribbon in. "But I am leaving in this ribbon, it is much to pretty to take out" she giggled. Linking arms with walking out of the cheer leading room being met by Tim and Jason.

"Sorry hunny, Belle and I are going to have some girl time and going to take my car to the diner. We will meet you at the diner" she told him giving him a peck on the check.

"Okay, well I will meet you at the diner then"

'See you guys later' Belle called out as looking back over her shoulder smiling at them.

A blonde haired girl was standing near her. "Could I sit here, everywhere is almost full or has footballers" she joked rolling her eyes.

"Sure, I am Isabelle Street, but you can call me Belle" she said shaking the girl's hand as she sat down.

"Julie Taylor, you are jJason's cousin?" she asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah, you are Coach's daughter right?" she asked joking and Julie laughed. "Yeah"

"Nice to be away from footballers isn't?" Belle asked sipping on a glass of coke.

"Totally" she answered.

Belle was sitting down on a table with a copy of Alice in Wonderland and munching away on her fries. Jason was being interviewed by NBC and Lyla was loyally by his side and holding his arm.

"So this is where every body I come here and get the Aztec burger every day leading up to the big game"

"is that an endorsement?"

"An endorsement?"

"Come one this could be your first endorsement"

'No, no he has no endorsements no way'

"Hey I got some endorsements......." Smash yelled out.

Belle instantly zoned away and shook her head. "Loser" Belle whispered, "You got that right" Julie replied and they laughed together.

"Jason, your cousin, Isabelle, came to Dillon after her parents and star full back brother, Michael, was killed in a car accident. How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"It was truly a horrible thing to happen and I miss my Aunt Julia, Uncle Stephen and cousin very much. I am happy Isabelle is here to stay but wishes it could have been in better conditions. Isabelle is a sister to me"

"Do you think you will be a better footballer than your cousin, Michael Street?" he asked.

"Michael was extraordinary in his own right as a full back, I am a quarter back and I am me. Everyone is unique in their own way and should be appreciated and respected for that" he said looking past the interviewer and making a small smile, looking at Isabelle.

"Thank you" she mouthed.

"Kind words Jason, kind words"


	3. Pilot:Tuesday,Wednesday,Thursday,Friday

**Hello everyone.. Here you go another chapter to clear eyes.. Firstly I would like to thank **_**Johntompson**_** for the advice.. Yes I know this is very un original but I am a sucker for Tim Riggins haha.. Something about the brooding hazel eyes and the hair.. sorry, I am just being a gushing girl.. To **_**WWESupernatural102292**___**thank you for the review.. So this chapter is dedicated to both you.. Thanks guys..**

TUESDAY

Belle, her Uncle Paul and Aunt Lorna parked their Mercedes in to the parking lot of Buddy Garrity's new car dealership. Belle looked out of the car window already seeing the place filled to the brim with people. Her uncle looked smart in business black pants, with a sapphire striped formal shirt and pale blue tie. Her Aunt Lorna, wore black pants and a lavender blouse. Belle decided to wear a burgundy silk cock tail dress that flared at the waist and went to her knees and wore black Prada peep toe heels. Her hair was formed in to a side chignon. Her makeup trouble-free; sheer lip gloss, mineral foundation and smokey eye makeup.

'Ready for the hussle and bussle of footballers do gooders?" her uncle asked looking into the rear view mirror with a smirk on his face.

"More like the snake pit. That is why I am so glad I have the coach's wife, Tami" her Aunt said unbuckling her belt.

Belle laughed grabbing her clutch and then out of the car walking a little behind her Aunt and Uncle.

Tim Riggins was standing away from the crowd leaning against the wall with his arms folded. The Dillon Panthers were to make an appearance at the opening of the place he thought stupid. It hadn't even started and he was bored out of his mind being there but he had no choice in the matter. Tim looked around making sure no one was paying too much attention to him, sneeringly he pulled out a flask and poured the alcohol into his red cup of punch. He was sipping the drink when he saw Belle's Aunt and Uncle walked in, he tried looking around to spot Belle, and there she was. Belle was dressed gorgeously, much too classy for the likes of Dillon and much too classy for him. He continued to watch her as she hung behind Paul and Lorna trying to shy away from the attention. She was looking around the room tapping her fingers on her purse and then she caught eye contact with Tim, she smiled leaned in to Paul and Lorna and began to walk over to him. As Belle was walking along, Smash Williams tilted his head to get a "better look" at her. He whistled and jostled with his friend. Tim clenched his jaw but relaxed it as she got to him.

'Thank god, I found someone I can talk to!" she gasped out loud.

"Your standards must be low then" he chuckled.

" Nah, you aren't so bad but if I get one more person who says I have grown up so much and so "stunning" or sympathies about Michael, I am going to scream" she joked. "Have you seen Jason around?" she asked.

"He is around here somewhere amongst the crowd" he answered.

"So you guys are like celebrities around here, appearing in grand openings' she said.

Tim put down his drink folding his arms and cocking an eye brow at Belle. Belle was had an opinion but was respectful to others it seemed when she voiced her opinion.

"So it seems, want to go and get a drink for yourself?" he asked.

'Sure"

Together they walked to the drinks table with Tim's hand on the Belle's lower back guiding her through the table whilst getting smalls looks from the girls being jealous and the boys admiring her. Tim poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"Thank you. No alcohol?" she asked.

'Not in yours..." he cheekily remarked with a smirk on his face drinking his.

Belle laughed at him shaking her head.

"You know... Every girl in here is jealous of your and every guy likes you" he pointed out.

Belle was drinking and choked when Tim told her this. She patted her chest trying to get rid of the coughing and eventually she calmed down enough to start talking.

'What!" she said. "Trust me no girl would want to be jealous of me and guys' well they would have to be stupid to" she joked. 'Oh and how many times has that worked on a rally girl Tim?"

'Truth be told, more than once" he replied back but in truth it was happening in that room now.

Jason walked up to Tom patting him on the shoulder and Tim turned to shake Jason's hand.

"Hey man"

"You aren't corrupting my sister here are you?" Jason asked pouring himself a cup of punch with a raised eye brow.

"Of course not. I am keeping the guys away from her" he replied.

"Good..."

"Not that they would be game enough to even ask me. I have Jason Street, the number quarter back in the country and his best friend, Tim Riggins, the 6ft tall pound full back who likes to hurt people" hanging around me" she pointedly told them. "They are all scared of you two"

Jason pleased with himself and Tim "Let's keep it that way then shall we."

"I am going to date one day Jason..." she stirred.

"Not until you are 30..." he jostled back.

"Tim asked me out..."

"WHAT" Jason said looking to Tim with a look of bewilderment.

Tim taken aback looking at Jason raising his hands up "Nah dude, I didn't"

Belle was laughing at them both, a piece of her fell over her ear.

'Don't worry Jason, I am just kidding. I should go and say hello to your mum and dad. Talk to you guys later"

Jason scrunched his eye brows and peered at Tim.

"But you were thinking weren't you?" he asked. "I know where you have been Timmy Riggins!"

"As I said, I have no interest in asking her out on a date. She is out of my league Jason"

"You don't give yourself enough credit Tim, Aunt Lorna and Uncle Paul like you.."

"You are joking? Most guardians would lock the daughters, nieces, granddaughters and cousins away and throw away the key so I wouldn't be around them"

"They see the good in you Tim, just like my mom, dad and belle. Belle isn't stupid"

'No she is not" he muttered sipping on his drink looking over at her talking to Jason's parents.

The stage was adorned with blue and yellow. The balloons adorned the back and a huge panthers.

'We have a few introductions we need to make at his time. Starting with our Mayor Lucy Rodelle" Buddy Garrity introduced and stepping aside.

Mayor Rodelle took to the stage "Thank you, Thank you. Welcome everybody to this automobile dealership owned and operated by Buddy Garrity. Congratulations Buddy"

"We would like to extend a special welcome to Coach Taylor and his coaching staff. Gentlemen could you join me up here"

The crowd cheered as the footballers and coaches walked up to the stage. Belle cheered loudly, clapped and wolf whistled along with Tami and Julie Taylor. Jason looked back at Belle raising an eyebrow and shaking his head at his cousin. Belle smiled proudly and waving him off to the stage. Coach Taylor took to the microphone.

"I am here to make this quick. Alot of you know my wife does most of the talking around the house and I get into trouble with that too. Thank you Mayor, uh, I want to thank you everyone for coming out tonight and I just want to say what a privilege it is to have eavh and ever yone of us standing up here and be a part of Dillon football tradition"

The crowd roared with pride feeling proud about their football team.

"We all and I speak for each and every coach, player and trainer up here. We all feel honoured and we feel fully prepared to respresent the loving community this Friday night and every Friday night until we bring home that state championship'

There was a huge roar of cheers and fist pumps in the air.

'Let's see where the love is when he loses the game" Julie said.

'I know, I know" Tami replied.

Mash starting a pep rally getting people rallied up for the Panthers. Belle, Julie and tami are standing together. Then two women walk up and Belle's nose scrunched up slightly at them. Julie saw this and laughed at Belle. Belle quickly gained her composure and put on a friendly smile.

"Hey!'

"Hey!" Tami said back.

"How are you?" they asked to Tami.

"I'm great. How are ya all doing?"

"Now tami, why do you never join us for book club?" she asked.

"Oh well, you know with the beginning of the season" Tami began to say.

"Come on Tami..." the two ladies pleaded.

"Wednesday night is our next meeting. A little wine and gossip. It would be good for you"

"That would be great" Tami sighed giving in to the women just in hope they would get away.

"Oh great"

Then they turned and looked at Julie.

'Oh aren't you the cutest thing"

Julie put on a more than happy face as they women admired her.

'Oh she is..." Tami noted.

"Oh and who are you dear? My aren't you a beauty" she shorter one asked.

'Isabelle Street mam" she answered.

Both ladies eyes lit up and they gasped looking at each other.

"Oh how are you hunny? We heard about your parents and Michael. Happened 4 weeks ago right?"

"I am coping. Thank you for your well wishes"

"Michael really was the best running back we ever have had'

'Oh I wouldn't say that. Tim Riggins is just as good as my bother..." she answered.

"Yeah when he isn't drinking or hung over" the taller one joked.

"Well we must be off then. See ya'all later then"

Belle turning to face Julie "I am so sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it" Julie waved off.

"Great, now I have to do that stupid book club"

Belle sighed "Well I better go and linger doing my duties as "Panther Royalty"

Julie put her arm around Belle's shoulders "Good luck" she joked.

Belle walked around giving the people a few hello's here and there. But really was bored and walking around seemed the less boring thing to do than pretending she was listening to every body. She spotted Tim Riggins with his "girl friend' one would say. He was leaning back and had his hands on her waist. Tyra Collete really was a gorgeous girl. She had the hips, the toned stomach, the blonde hair and blue eyes something out of Maxim magazine, a Riggins sort of girl. She laughed to herself and poured herself a cup of juice and then going walking to lean against the wall. Coach Taylor interrupted Tim but then Tyra went straight in to kiss him anyhow.

Belle was over hearing the Mayor talking to Jason and she couldn't help but laugh at how the Mayor told polite Jason Street to listen to Black Sabbath. Jason is a polite boy with well spoken manners. Turning her head she saw the shorter woman who was talking to Belle earlier, hitting on Tim just a few metres away from where Belle stood. She shook her head as Tim caught her eye and he smirked back at her. Belle gave him a "what are you doing look" and Tim smiled flirty.

"Have you ever blitzed an older woman?" the woman asked.

Belle laughed out loud at the woman who was openly hitting on Tim and as it seemed not that Tim minded all too much either. He was giving off a small smirk and looking down at the table in a brooding manner. Tim looked back up at Belle with a slight red tinged effect on his cheeks.

'You could you know...." she seriously said.

Belle shook her head at Tim Riggins then Smash Williams came up to her slightly drunk.

'Hey Isabelle" he slurred.

"Hello" she replied looking around him straight at Tim still with the drunken woman.

"How is a find piece of fine art doing alone with no date here tonight?" he asked putting a hand on her waist.

"Uh..." she stammered. "No one asked me" she replied nervously biting her lip leaning further in to the wall but Smash just got closer.

"Well we might have to change that don't we?" he flirted leaning his head in to Belle.

Smash had her near the wall and she had no way out. Belle peered to the side of Smash giving of a pleading look to Tim. Tim got up with a stern look on his face and walked over to Smash with Belle.

'What are you doing?" Tim asked putting his hand on Smash's shoulder turning him around to face him.

"Just having a conversation here with the pretty lady" he replied.

"Well I don't think she wants one from the like of you" he said feeling angry.

"Why don't yo back off. It's all cool"

"Do yourself a favour Williams be polite when you talk to my girl here" Tim commanded to Smash walking to be millimetres from Smash's face.

'Your girl? I thought Tyra was your girl" Smash scoffed.

'Yes Tyra is my girl but Belle here is a good friend of mine and my best friend's cousin"

"Wouldn't mind being kissing cousins..." Smash rudely laughed.

'Guys stop" Isabelle pleaded putting her hand on Tim's arm.

"Come on Riggins, what you got? Bring it" Smash egged on.

"Need to ask yo something man, you are all about god but you got the bling sitting there" Tim mocked leaning in and touching the large cross hanging from Smash's neck.

"Tim" Belle pleading holding his arm.

Smash pushed Tim away, Tim pulling Belle back a little and he put her behind his back.

"You got some mouth on you don't ya" Smash roared.

"Come on Belle, let's go" Tim said putting his arm across her shoulders and taking her away.

WEDNESDAY

The Dillon Panthers football and cheer leading team were doing a clinic with the Pee Wee Dillon team and cheer leading squad. It was cute, Belle was teaching the flyers how to do hand stands and Lyla was helping them to cheer. Over the other side of the field Williams was running along with a young player and having some fun with the little one. The mothers and fathers were standing on the side lines looking proud. Belle took a moment to take this all on, Michael would have loved to be a part of this. She smiled sadly to herself and took a deep breath in. The cheer leading and football helped distracted her from all this. Belle looked up and saw that Tim and Jason were looking at her with concern. She waved that she was okay turning to go and join Lyla. It was a cold morning, Belle tugged to Cheerleading jacket closer to her. Belle thought it was lovely that the team was playing along side the kids. There was a big tackle and all the kids took on older guys.

The Dillon Panthers football team were getting their photo taken with the Pee Wee kids. The young kids were flexing their muscles showing off. Jason was laughing shaking his head at the kids. They sure loved football. Tim had a blank look on his face clearly bored being there, he was looking about at all the parents looking proud of their kids. He caught the eyes of Belle Street she smiled at him and he gave a small smirk back.

THURSDAY

Belle sat down on a lounge chair next to Tim Riggins, Lyla and Jason was sitting across from them. Jason was letting her drink beer tonight and could already feel she could already feel that she was normal, the current beer in her hand was almost empty and she drank the last of the beer. Tim was already drunk but he was making a good time of it. The fire was crackling and the sparks went spiralling in the air. It was warm beside the fire and Chloe took off her cardigan just having a pale yellow t shirt and denim Capri pants.

'So how are you finding Dillon?" Tim asked shifting himself to face Belle.

"Not bad if I must say, you guys certainly make it easier" she replied taking a sip of her beer and finishing the beer off.

"Correct me if I miss something here but I am cool just hanging out right here man" Tim slurred putting an empty beer bottle in the fire and going for the cooler for two more beers.

"You go and do your what? Maybe ten years in the NFL say five million a year and you give 1% of every pay check. When it is all said and done me and you are going to own ourselves a big ol hunting ranch. I will keep it stocked with some ladies of course"

"Michael would have liked Tim" she mentioned chucking a piece of wood in the fire.

"What" Lyla gasped laughing with Jason holding her shaking his head.

"It is bad enough now I am allowing my little sister here drink beer whilst you are in the vicinity Riggins.. Michael liking Tim, would have been scary" Jason jostled laughing.

'Nah man, I abide by the bro code in according to your sister here... For now" he joked looking beside at Belle.

"You see my brother was a bit of a joke, a strange sense of humour, handsome, bit of a trouble maker and...."

Jason picked up a bottle cap and threw it at Tim. Belle had closed her eyes and was laughing. Tim smiled cheekily giving a quick peck on Belle's cheeck and looked at Jason with raised eye brows drinking his beer.

'Was very protective over Isabelle here and listen there is only one little problem Riggs, I don't want you living on my land"

"Yeah you do. I am a care taker street whether you like it or not" and gets out a beer.

Everyone around them laughed about what Tim had said. Then Tim raised his beer and clearing his voice.

"Here is to god and football and ten years from now street good friends living large in Texas. Texax Forever Street"

'Texas Forever" everyone said together

"Yo everybody listen up. Let's do it. Let's touch god this time boys. Let's touch god"

FRIDAY

The footballers and cheer leaders getting ready in their rooms. Belle wore a white long sleeve tight top under her cheer leading uniform and wore her hair in a curly pony tail. She had tied a big royal blue white spotted ribbon in her. Her breaths were short feeling nervous about stepping on to the football field. This would be the first time since Michael died she would have stepped on a football field. She didn't want to forget Michael and his love for football and perhaps it would let her heal easier. Lyla came up to her holding the pom poms and smiled at her kindly.

"Are you sure you are okay doing this?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah... I can't forget him. I couldn't do that" Belle replied picking up her pom poms.

"Okay let's head out on the field"

The cheer leaders on the track in a single file yelling cheering the crowd as they went along. Belle looked all around and the whole town was at the game. She could spot Buddy Garrity and his wife. There was Tami and Julie Taylor sitting in their spots. The crowd was excited and there on the first game of the season. She smiled to herself looking down to the ground and knowing Michael would love this and it made her happy.

The stadium filled with even more spectators. There were large banners with Jason Street and No6 on it. The footballers came out running and the crows roared with pride. The cheer leaders jumped up and down cheering the team on. As Jason passed Belle and Lyla he gave them a shy wave. Tim came past giving Belle a cheeky a smirk and she shook her head smiling smugly. Belle was nervous throughout the first quarter and Tim was running fast and being tackled hard. There were many moments where she couldn't but help closing her eyes shut or bringing her hands up to shield her from seeing the hard knocks. Tim Riggins got the ball, ran hard and constantly getting tackled hard. Smash got the first touchdown for the Dillon Panthers and she jumped with enthusiasm and hugged Lyla. The opposing team caused missed direction and they caused a touchdown. Second quarter and Panthers was finding it hard. Jason Street brings them out and another touchdown for Dillon.

Dillon was out of sort in the second half and nothing was working right now. Chloe was cheering for the Panthers and then a player got the ball and was hit hard into Street. Street wasn't moving.

"Why isn't he moving?" she whispered.

'He is not getting up?" Lyla cried with her hand over mouth.

Belle was anxious looking down at her cousin lying still with the paramedics looking over him. Her Aunt was crying out loud for her son on the football field. Belle could feel the blood drain from her face as the realisation of something really bad had happened. Belle walked over and stood by her Aunt and Uncle, Jason's parents. . Tim had a shocked look on his face as he saw his best friend being stretched off and caught Belle's eyes and was taken aback by what he saw in them. She started walking backwards not breaking eye contact with Tim and turning to go back with the cheer leaders.

The next three minutes were a blur for Belle as she absent mindly cheered as everyone cheered. She watched Matt Saracen do his play and throw that great pass to help the Dillon Panthers to win the game. There was a thundering cheer as the game was won and all the players walked in to the in to the huddle on the fifty yard line. Lyla formed the cheer leaders tin to a line and they all held their heads low in to respect for Jason Street.. Just five weeks ago Belle's parents and brother died and now Jason was in the hospital hurt. Tim took off his helmet looking at Lyla giving her a sympathetic smile, he noticed Belle standing in the group looking dazed as she watched them all. The footballers all met at the 50 yard line and knelt down for a prayer to Jason.

"Right now it really isn't about who wins or loses father but we all really just want to be with Street right now. We know you work in mysterious ways we just want to send our spirits, our prayers, our love just to heal him in whatever ever for whatever might be broken my lord. Just fix it right now father. Amen"

Belle was waiting at the hospital with her cheer leading uniform still on. Her whole body felt numb as she curled up in a chair in the waiting room away from the group in the hall way. Belle didn't know what to think do or say about Jason and she wanted to be away from all the people who would be waiting for her to break. The ache was slowly building up inside of her. She pulled her arms around her shoulders in hope of trying to keep herself together and not shatter in to a million pieces. Silent tears were spilling down her cheeks, cruel her skin, she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Tim was looking around for Belle, he said he would be there for her the first night he had met her and he would not break that promise. Honestly he didn't know what else to do. Everyone in the hospital were either hugging or crying. Belle is part of the closest family to Jason and Jason, was family to Tim Riggins therefore Belle was important. Walking around the corridors Tim spotted Belle in the hall way curled up completely in those small chairs. The look of her was heart breaking for one to see. She looked so small and her face was blank, nothing could be read from her face as she stared off into nothing.

He walked nervously over to her and sat down in the one next to her. Belle still said nothing; she just sat there in shock of it all. Belle continued to blink as if she had tears falling down but there were none. Finally the past five weeks of grief had caught up to her and it numbed her leaving nothing. Tim didn't know what to do as he sat beside her watching the grief unfold in front of him. Belle's hand was on her knee and he put his hand on her squeezing it tenderly then taking off his jacket covering her. Belle bit her lip and took a deep breath in but the smells of the hospital filled her nose and making her feel worse. Her nose curled up in disgust as memories filled back in to her mind. He didn't know what else to do to comfort her. Belle leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

Tyra was walking noticing the two sitting there, they hadn't spotted her. Tyra smiled sadly to herself looking at the two together and somehow she didn't feel intimidated or angry, so she walked away.

Belle was breathing gradually in and out. Tim could smell her vanilla oil and sweet smelling perfume. Tim knew that Belle would be reeling right now and not knowing what to think but sat there in silence. Sounds of sobbing and expression of grief were flowing through the corridor to Belle and Tim, the tears being shed for Jason. Belle stiffened at the sound Tim put his arm around her holding her together. But Belle couldn't take it any more got up and walked off.

"I can't take this..." she whispered as she walked away.

Tim got up to go after her. Belle walked past her Aunt and Uncle and out the doors. Paul put his hand on Tim shoulder and handing him his Mercedes keys.

'Please, just get her home safe and look... Look after her" he stammered.

Tim nodded to the smart surgeon; he couldn't bring himself to speak and walked out to the front of the hospital seeing Belle kick over a rock. Belle growled out loud in frustration and put her hands on her head.

"Belle... Belle..." he quietly called walking up to her. "I am taking you home"

Belle nodded and they walked to go and find her Uncle's Mercedes. They got in to the car and went on their way. Belle still had her arms wrapped around herself and felt cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle sat in the church waving her prayer paper, try to cool herself, to stop being sticky and hot . She sat next to her Uncle Paul and Aunt Lorna. On the other side of her parents sat her Aunt Joanne and Uncle Mitchell sat. Isabelle bit her lip feeling nervous and not sure what to feel to what was going on around her. Everyone was staring at the Street family; a large majority was looking at her.. Barely a month ago had she lost her parents and her brother. She pulled her white sun dress slightly off her legs to cool herself off.. She was droning off not listening to the priest. All she knew is that she didn't want to be in a church.. again.

Tim was riding in the back of the ute shooting vermin in the paddocks.. His mind wandered off to Jason and his accident to Isabelle. Why Isabelle? He scrunched his eye brows shaking his head and shot off another round.

"I saw that tackle little brother, I saw him hit that turf. Tell you what I think He is talking about playing football, he aint never going to walk again" Billy called out driving.

Tim shot in to the paddock in frustration and sat the gun back in the back of the ute.

"I guess it could be something to do with the Street family. The parents and brother died now Jason with his accident. The Street curse? What do you think will happen to Isabelle" Billy joked..

Isabelle was sitting down on a bench chair swinging her legs, playing with her hair and letting her mind wander off in to another world to try and forget. The sun was hot, so Belle pulled down her sunglasses and she watched Matt playing football with Landry. Julie sat down beside Isabelle and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Hey..." Julie spoke softly sitting down beside Isabelle.

"Oh hey Julie. How are you?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah good. I know it is a stupid question but how are you?" Julie asked sympathetically.

"Had better days to tell you the truth" Belle replied fiddling with her dress.

"You know I am here whenever you want to talk. Even though you are a cheerleader you are still kind of cool" Julie joked knocking into her and laughed.

Tami Taylor walked up to Julie and Isabelle.

"Oh hey Isabelle. I was just wandering if you wanted to come to dinner after this weeks game if you feel like it. I make the best fried chicken and French fries" Tami said.

"That sounds lovely thank you" Isabelle answered shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Your're welcome. Hmm I better go and help Eric he is being hounded by Buddy Garrity"

Lyla walked happily down the hospital corridors with 'get well soon' helium balloons floating about.

"Hey you" she said as she leant in and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Hey" Jason muttered tiredly.

"Have you ever heard of a Nathan Foreman. Excuse me Doctor can you help me with this please" Lyla asked a passing doctor. "Have you ever heard of Nathan Foreman?"

The doctor walked in to the hospital room and started to help Lyla pin up the large banner.

"Uh no" the doctor replied.

"I was on the internet last night reading about this guy who had a terrible spinal injury kind of like yours. He is now playing basketball for San Deigo. I am surprised you haven't heard of him"

"Actually I am on oncology" he replied as they finished taping up the banner.

"Thank you. Isn't it amazing cheer leaders and rally girls working together" Lyla joked.

Lyla turned to see Jason upset and she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Look at me Jason. Everything is going to be okay"

'How is Isabelle going? I am worried about her" Jason asked.

"She is quiet. She and Tim and almost inseperable"

"Glad to see he has been keeping his promise"

Isabelle buried herself in to her school work, stayed in the gym to do her tricks on the tramp and stayed longer to train for cheer leading. She had just finished on the mats practising her flips, she pulled on her white Nike hooded jumper and pulled it over her head. She didn't bother with her gymnastic shorts and just pulled on her Skechers. Belle pulled out her I Pod and put it on shuffle, Counting crows "Color Blind" came on. She was walking down the hall way of the gym complex when she saw a flickering of a TV. She opened the door and peered in. Tim was watching the play where Jason was hit and replayed it again. Feeling compelled she walked in softly; Tim looked up at her and then back to the screen and playing it over again. Isabelle sat down on the chair beside Tim and sighed sadly. Pulling out her ear phones and pulling her hood off her head.

"I know there is nothing I can do or say to make you feel too much better, trust me I know what that is like... And I am sitting here not knowing what to say to a great big full back"

She looks up to him, he was ataken aback. Her large green eyes were filled with tears but it wasn't that , it was what he saw in them, hurt, the anguish, the loss.

"You find something happens and not matter what you find a way to blame yourself. My parents and brother died in a car crash on their way to a horse jumping event that I was competing in... I am thinking just maybe, just maybe If I wasn't at that event my mom, my dad and my brother would still be alive today. You get tired of people saying it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay but you know within yourself you have to face reality but part of you doesn't want to face it"

"Belle" he muttered.

"Well I uh better go. Maybe see you around okay" she said squeezing his hand smiling small at him.

"I cant believe it just three days ago were here and Jason Street was sitting right over there" a girl sobbed with her girlfriends at the diner.

"Could it be more annoying Hey you, yeah you you don't even know Jason street. So Stop crying. Stop. What d you think you are doing? Isabelle is trying to cope through this and she doesn't need your mopey ass around here" Tyra called out.

Tyra turns to Tim and asks "Just so how drunk are you right now?"

Tim was staring off watching Isabelle and watching her in his broody gaze biting on his fries.

"Listen you can't just sit around and cry about it. Someone has to take control you know when one person drops the ball someone has to be there to pick up the fumble , You know thats me and we cant afford to lose this." Smash bragged as he put his arm around the girl sitting beside him.

Smash was mouthing off and Isabelle could feel the tears stinging in her eyes.

"Sorry Julie I have to get out of here" she muttered quietly to herself getting up and starting to pack up her books.

'Don't listen to Smash, he just has a big mouth..." Julie told her.

Tim was furious as he looked up at Isabelle leaving, he got up out of his booth and walked to Smash.

"Tim. No. Don't do this" Tura begged as she tried to grab Tim as he swaggered drunkenly towards Smash.

"Hey wassup Riggs"

"Get up" demanding Smash to get up as he stood over them.

"What?" Smash asked looking up at Tim.

"You are sitting in Street's booth get up" Tim told him.

"What you talking about man?"

"You heard what I said" he broodily muttered.

"Why don't you go on home and sleep it off. Been on time for once for practise for once. Take Baby Street home so she won't be late for her chocolate milk" he laughed.

The whole restaurant stood still and looked at the stand off.

"You're right. You guys enjoy the rest on the night" Riggins decided.

Tim turned and walked away towards Isabelle who had a invisible tear stricken face.

"Hey smile Riggs. God don't like ugly. You be safe baby Street. Tim has had a few and you don't want to fall in to your family curse... Rumour is that you were with your brother when he died..."

Riggins turned and threw a glass up against the window pane near Smash.

"Come on..." he whispered to Belle lifting her bag on to his shoulder.

Coach Taylor walked in to Jason's hospital room.

"Hey.." Coach whispered and stood by his bed.

"Hey coach"

"I have a absolutely stunning girl here to visit you. One of your biggest fans"

Isabelle crept in her long brown hair in loose pig tail plaits, lworn tartan shirt with a jacket over top. She looked up at Jason and smiled meekly and walked in biting her lip nervously with red rimmed eyes and a small bag in her hand.

"How are you?" she asked quietly as she sat down in the chair beside Jason's bed.

"We uh not really feeling too much right now" he told her twitching his fingers wanting to hold her hand.

Isabelle looked and picked his hand up and put it to her face.

"We uh.. got the guys to sign this for you" Coach said as picking up the little bag and brought out the football.

"It was young Isabelle's idea" Coach said.

"They all say hello" she whispered hoarsely with tears starting to fall down her face.

"Did Riggins sign that?" Jason asked staring at his "sister".

"Riggins. Everyone signed that" Coach managed to say.

"When did you teach him how to write his name?" Jason joked.

"It was more of a scribble..." Coach joked.

"It's real nice Coach"

"I will sit it right here" Coach said propping it up on a stand.

"Look I don't need to tell you but we are saving your spot over there not mater how long it takes"

"How is Saracen doing?"

"Saracen's doing fine"

"Throwing like a girl" Isabelle joked.

"Glad to be giving your expertise Tink"

"Oh she has been being a big help. Even snuck me a few secret Dallas cowboys play"

"You know I kind of always liked that kid. He alot different to me. He is more creative, listens to Bob Dylan and draws pictures. I don't he is uh a good kid and you bring him up on that field he will make some things happen for you"

Isabelle had tears on her face looking down to the ground.

'Come here" Jason urged to Belle.

She walked over to him, putting herself up on his bed and curling up next to him.

"Please don't cry Tinkerbelle" he whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You are a good man. You make guys like me want to coach. You are a good man"

"I am sorry if I let you down. I am sorry to you Isabelle for not being there for you or to beat those guys off yo. I let the team down' Jason apologised putting his head closer to hers.

"I think Riggins is doing a good enough job of that. He got in to a fight at practise because of it. You have never let me down"

Isabelle cheered along as They rehearsed their routine for the coming game. Today was a hot day in Dillon so Belle chose to wear a pair of Dillon Panthers cheer leading shorts and crop top and her hair in a neat tight bun. The footballers were finished with their practise and walking towards their locker rooms.

"Okay everyone lets finish here and get your mind ready for this week's game" Lyla called out clapping.

Lyla walked up to Isabelle as she picked up her drink bottle and training bag.

"Great rehearsal today" Lyla complimented. "How are you going?" she added.

"Yeah... I am okay"

'I heard what happened at the diner with Tim..."

"I am good Lyla. Everything is okay" she said softly as she smiled.

""Well any time you need to talk just let me know" Lyla offered and gave her a hug.

"No problem"

"We should have a girl's night in sometime soon"

'Yeah, that would be nice. Well I will se you later" Isabelle said .

Tim was hot and tired from practise and saw that the cheer leaders had finished and Lyla was jogging over to him. He cringed to himelf as she came up to him/

"Tim. Hey Tim" she called.

"Hey" he muttered.

"how are you doing with all this"

"yeah, you know" he said as he watched Isabelle put in her head phones and walking up to the bleachers to sort her bag an puling on a white tank top.

"Listen I know you aren't a chatter box when it comes to your felings but I am here"

"Yeah cool"

"You know Jason has been asking about you"

"Yeah? How is uh how is Jay?"

"He is good, really good"

"I was going to go there around 8 the visiting hours end at 6 but I have the place wired. You want to come with. You know if you wait too long he might start taking it personal Tim"

The whole team was in the meeting room and coach walked in looking nervous.

"Jason is paralysed but with physical therapy he can regain use of his hands arms and upper body but they don't think he will regain the use of his legs"

Tim stood up and left the training room. He picked up his bags and walked by the dance rooms just as he saw Mrs Coach talking to Isabelle and saw her cry out. It was a sound that could knocked him to his soul and never wanted to see again. He shook his head and went straight past them.

"Tim..." he heard someone say but blurred it out.

Isabelle sat there on the edge of the board walk and the small lake on her Aunt and Uncles property dangling her feet over the water. She had got the news about Jason by being pulled out of class and told by Tami Taylor. She had lost her breath and collapsed crying in Tami arms as Tim walked by. She had seen his eyes. The wind blew her hair across her face, she wiped her hair away, pulling her cardigan closer around herself and stared off in to the lake. What was happening around her? Was everything was falling apart?

Isabelle feeling frustrated was having trouble straightening out her cheerleading uniform that was over her long sleeve white top. Lyla walked up to her and helped her with a warm smile on her face. Lyla pulled out a blue and yellow ribbon tying a gorgeous bow to her hair.

'There you" she whispered giving Belle a hug.

"Thank you" she mouthed.

Belle took her bag and fixed up her make up. Her green eyes seemed to stick out a mile She breathed in and out heavily as her named was called out to go on the field. The filed out on to the ground jumping and cheering about and stood in two lines as the footballers came out. Tim was one of the last to come out and he paused slightly when he saw Belle she smiled small at him and mouthed food luck. He nodded to her and ran off with his team. On to the field.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Friday Night Lights.. I do own the character Isabelle Street and her original family.. Please review if you have the time.. I really am in love with the character Tim Riggins.. **

They had lost the game and morale was down low. Isabelle was worn-out, she said good bye to her aunt and uncle as the left for their night shift and got in to her car, just sat there wandering her thoughts. The Panthers were coming out of their locker rooms looking drained and defeated. She locked eyes with Tim smiling lightly, he nodded his head and raised his hand. She turned on her car and waved good bye as she drove past them.

"It aint hard Tim. It isn't rocket science. You beat the living dog snot out of them. You win the geame and you go out and get yourself a little piece of tail. What part of that equation don't you understand. You bend over and grab your ankles"

"You shamed a good name"

"yeah I feel real awful about that" Tim replied sarcastically.

"Just so you know don't do anything stupid with Isabelle Street either" he joked hitting the small golf ball in to a can.

There was a knock on the Riggins door and Billy went to it.

"Speaking of pieces of tail, Lyla Garrity"

Tim sat up and signal to Billy to say he wasn't there.

"Your're not what Tim? I cant understand you when you aren't speaking"

Billy opened the door.

"Uh hi is Tim here?" Lyla asked.

"Uh no"

"Well can you tell him Lyla Garrity stopped by and that I will be at the hospital with his best friend Jason Street today, tomorrow, the next day and so on , so when ever is fine. But Jason is asking for him so sooner is better. So can you please tell him that when you see him. Isabelle hasn't been feeling all too well lately from what I have seen. Could you please tell him I came by"

"I will give him the message sweety".

Belle woke up that morning finding her window curtains was letting a streak of light landing right on her face. She groaned hiding her face underneath her blankets. Belle pulled her arm from underneath her blankets and reached for her phone on the night stand table. She pressed the top of her HTC Mozart and saw it was only 6am. Sighing she pulled off her blankets and got up to her clothes dresser and pulled out a pair of Calvin Klein workers jeans, a white wife beat and a tartan elbow length shirt. Belle found her white socks and put on her cowboy boots. She was going to spend the morning with her horses, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael and Winchester and her two German Shepherd dogs, Dean and Samson. Belle pulled her hair up in to two rough pig tail plaits and picked up her phone. She hadn't noticed before that she had a missed call from Tim Riggins but knowing it was too early as it was. She put it in her pocket and headed down stairs to have breakfast. Her Aunt Lorna and Uncle Paul were sitting down having their breakfast.

"Oh please Paul, do not feed the dogs your toast"

'What he was giving those big adorable eyes there" Paul joked chucking Dean another piece laughing.

"Oh hey hunny, you better get something to eat before your uncle here feeds it all to the dogs"

She laughed at them both and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a coffee with milk and two sugars, a bagel with cream cheese and the muesli her aunt made. Belle walked over to the dining room table and sat comfortably in the chair.

'So what are you up to today hun?" her Aunt asked.

"I was thinking spending the morning with the "boys". I wouldn't mind going to the Texas State Trials. So I have to get Raphael ready" she said to them spooning herself some museli.

"That's wonderful dear"

"When are you seeing Tim next? You two are inseparable" he noted eyeing her off over his coffee mug.

"Uncle Paul! It's Tim Riggins"

"I know the reputation Tim Riggins has but I believe he has good intentions and I am more than trusting him around over you." He paused putting down his coffee. " He is a misunderstood kid and needs some one to believe in him"

Belle finished her breakfast and walked out to her horses dean and Samson followed her loyally wagging their tails.. She laughed and threw a stick at them to go and chase. She opened the door and got a neigh from her boys but not Winchester. Feeling concerned she and walked to his stall and he had his head hung low.

'hey boy... You don't seem yourself. Talk to me hunny" she cooed softly.

He just neighed softly and looked up to her from under neath his eye lashes.

She rode Rapahel working over her flying changes and working on the double jumps. Raphael showed great promise and listened to what he has to tucked his head finely and was collected. She finished with un tacking hi and turned him out in to the open paddock. Belle picked up an apple and went to Winchester, cutting up the apple for him. He just sniffed at at it out his head down. She patted he forelock and looking down to his head hung low. Something was wrong with him, she recognised it. She bit on her lips, slipped on a halter and lead him out in to the open paddock.

"Man I have been working on this theory" Landry said.

"Dude can you just help me here I don't want my grandma to see this okay"

Matt scrubbed even harder and the vandalised sign.

"Funny you should mention that because she is at the core of my theory. That and Isabelle Street. Tell me Dillon hasn't lost to South what ever in like 20 years?"

""17..."

"17 right, so why did they lose now. I know what you are thinking and thats not it because you played a good game. What I am talking about the supernatural"

"You're retarded'

In other cultures they believe the women to be very powerful witches"

"You think my grandma and Isabelle are witches? You got to be kidding me. It is small town talk about Isabelle"

Isabelle pulled up in her truck and got out to see Matt.

"hey Matt, hope you don't mind me just stopping. I wanted to say you had a real good match last night. You did well" she complimented.

Belle moved her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Hello Angel" Landry flirted "Where is your Rottweiler? Isnt he usually following you around keeping every boy away form you" he joked.

"dude no wander Tim wants to kick your ass one day" Saracen muttered.

"Haha Landry, I don't know where he is" she joked shoving Landry softly on the shoulder.

"Matt" his grandma called out. "What are ya'all doing out here?" Oh my and who is this gorgeous young girl?"

"I am just tidying up grandma. Grandma this is Isabelle Street, Isabelle this is my Grandma"

"Pleasure to meet you finally Ms Saracen. Matt has told me how wonderful you are"

"my, my keep her around. You need a better friend. When you get done I need you to go out back and water the children"

"You mean the flowers Grandma"

"Yeah that is what i said didn't I?"

A car came rushing past "LOSER" they yelled.

Isabelle got mad and walked on to the path "Get a life" she yelled.

"Anyhow Matt I just wanted to say you did play well... I have to get going"

"Belle.." he started to say.

"Matt, you are a good person and I don't hate you. I know you will do great as Qb1. Even Jason has faith in you"

Tim was sitting in his car eating when Joanne Street left the market say good bye to Isabelle and she walked over to his car. He quickly swallowed his food and wiped his mouth as Joanne got the car

"Hey" he muttered softly wiping his mouth.

"Hey hun. How are you" Joanne asked leaning on the window frame.

"I am okay" he replied sheepishly.

"How are you and uh Mr street, Paul and Lorna going? ... Belle?" he asked feeling guilty.

"Yeah we are holding up. I can see you have been looking out for Isabelle as well and Jason appreciates that . That little girl is like a sister to him. He has been asking about ya"

'I uh have been meaning to go and see Jay"

'I know, i know busy with football and all. You know Tim just because Jason isn't home doesn't mean you cant come home for Wednesday night dinner."

"Thank you mam, i will uh call you"

"You get some rest okay. Take care of yourself"

"yes mam"

"Are we going to see you tonight at the pancake supper?"

"yes mam"

"Okay huny, bob bye"

Belle was shopping for some girly goodies and had picked out twizzlers, Hersheys Cream, Coke, Chips, Oreos and peanut butter ice cream. She was struggling with the parcels walking to her car, she thumbed around with her keys. She locked eyes with Tim as while he was walking over to her.

"Uh Hey Disney. I can get that for you" he offered taking her bags and she unlocked her car door.

He put the bags into the back seat of her car and leaning against her car. He noticed something was up, she was frowning slightly causing a wrinkle between her eye brows.

"Are you going to that pan cake supper tonight?" Belle asked just staring blankly and then to him.

"I, uh..." he muttered feeling guilty nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it... I know it doesn't feel right being around all that ya know" she said kicking the dirt on the ground with her boots.

"Yeah"

'Well uh Tim I better go or my ice cream is going to melt" she said getting in there car and rolling down her window.

Belle walked in to Alamo Freeze and was laughing about Coach Taylor's and Julie bickering about dogs and couldn't help but laugh out loud at them walking in to the restaurant. Julie and Isabelle linked arms and went to sit down.

'Isabelle, what would you like dear?" Coach Taylor asked standing from the country.

"Cheese burger, coke and fries please sir" she answered as her and Julie sat down on a table waiting.

"Erc young lady" he laughed ppoiting at her.

Belle and Julie sat down ont he table laughing about the latest rage of Justin Bieber when Belle noticed a man staring intently at them.

"Ugh yeah I have finished reading Moby Dick" Belle said banging her head on the table.

"It is a good book" Julie joked patting belle on the shoulder.

'So uh you there are Eric Taylor's girl right and you are Isabelle Street?" he asked.

"Ah yeah" Julie said looking at Belle nervously.

""I was wandering if either have you have started packing yet?"

Belle felt confused at the question looking at belle and up to Eric Taylor.

"Uh..." Julie stuttered.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked the man whilst shifting in her seat.

"Things around her can get real unpleasant when you lose. Oh and we don't appreciate the bad luck you have brought here to you know Isabelle street. The Dallas cowboys lose their star full back, then we lose our star quarter back... i see a pattern here" he sneered moving closer to them.

"Can I help you?" Eric politely asked walked up to the man attacking the girls.

'I was just telling the girls what it is like around here when you lose football games" he said to Eric.

"If you have a problem you talk to me about it not my daughter or her best friend" telling him.

"yeah I have a problem, you are pissing our season away calling those dumb ass plays"

"You are threatening a 15 and 16 years old girl. Now I am going to walk away. Excuse us"

Belle and Julie gathered themselves together and went in front of coach Taylor.

"yeah you have no guts, that is why you will never have one of these" he inferred pointing his championship ring at Eric.

Eric sarcastically smiled at him putting his hand on the girls shoulder's ushering them out protecting them.

'Dont listen to him and do listen to that okay girls" informing them when they were walking to the car.

Belle sat at the table with Tyra at the pancake supper. Belle ordered bananas, cream and pancakes. Belle fiddled with her pancakes, she sighed and pushed her pan cakes away getting up and walking out of the restaurant without a second thought. Belle got in to her car and blared her I pod through the speakers playing rage against The machine "Wake up" and in result getting a few looks from the bystanders. She hit the steering wheel as hard as she could and screamed out aloud. A shock of pain was sent through her wrist, she hissed turning the keys of her key and driving off.

Belle drove to the out skirts of town, she saw ahead Tim's black truck and him swinging a golf stick. She pulled up behind his truck, picking up a six pack of Bicardi rum and coke. Thinking to her maybe the Riggins way of coping wouldn't be too bad at the moment. Her long chocolate hair swept around her face, she flipped the hood of her brothers Dallas Cowboys hoody over her head and trekked through the long grass to Tim.

'Hey there Disney. Why aren't you at that pancake supper thingo" he slurred sipping on a beer.

"I do not want to be around all of that. I just want to forget it, even if it just for a little while. You don't mind me hanging with you for a bit?" she asked opening a bottle of Bicardi and Coca Cola.

"Go right ahead... " he smirked then looking at her bruised hand.

'What happened to your hand? Who do I have to thrash up?"

"I hit the steering wheel of my car whilst listening to Rage Against the Machine and being stared at like I was a freak by the church committee" she replied blankly and looking up to him taking a sip of her drink.

Belle had tied her brown hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, Tim sunglasses on, her jumper sleeves rolled up. She was trying to concentrate on hitting the empty beer cab. She stood up holding the golf stick, biting her lip concentrating swung and hit the beer can off the cliffs.

"Oh booya did you see that one 33!" she whooped jumping up and down.

Tim laughed at her, trying to steady her from falling down the cliffs.

"Got an arm on you there" he laughed chucking her another can. "Tell me you aren't you going to get into trouble are you?".

She chucked back her head and laughed. "I think my Aunt and Uncle would be relieved I would be acting normal despite the circumstances. Yeah sure I feel like am broken, there are days where I can only just hold myself together. Tell you what there are days like there is a giant hole inside of me but I owe it to my family to try and get back up" she replied handing him the golf stick scoffing to herself. "But the question is how long that will take...".

Belle sat down on the hill and sipped her drink. A truck pulled up cross the road and inside was tyra.

"Hey dumb ass. You going to ignore me? Hey Isabelle"

"Tim, really, do you think I will go away?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That is what I keep on hoping but it seems you don't get the message" he answered hitting a beer can.

"You think you are such a tough guy, you haven't even gone and seen Jason in the hospital. Damn it Tim grow a set why don't you because we both know this is what it is all about" she said angrily looking at Isabelle.

"Hey Tyra, how's Smash? Was he good? Did you have a nice time?" Tim teased.

"Nothing happened, not really. Besides don't you pretend you haven't slept with half the rally girls. Or what about you Isabelle? Tim Riggins just doesn't do lets be friends or mr nice guy anyhow. Have you slept with him yet"

"We sure do have something special here don't we tyra. Leave er out of this"

"You know what. Maybe I am wasting my time because you are just another mediocre football who is going to grow up and drink himself to death. Maybe we should end this right now"

"I am serious Tim. If i get in that car i am never coming back you understand"

"I get it"

"Thats it? We are breaking up for real and that is all you have to say?"

She got in the car and stared at him.

Tim swaggered down the hall way of the school when a rally girl walked up to him.

'Hey Tim here is your paper on east Sweden. I missed spelt some of the words this time so it seems more like your work" she said pleased with herself.

"Thanks" he muttered walking along.

"so I heard you and Tyra broke up. Is it true?" she asked eagerly.

"Suppose it is true yeah"

"How about the other story going around? You and Isabelle Street are pretty close..." she inferred.

"That part isn't true" he scoffed to himself as he stared at Isabelle opening her locker and taking out her books and a senior chatting her off.

Tim walked up behind Isabelle

"hey Disney... How are you feeling?"

"I uh better go..." he senior muttered.

"Fine... Class is starting soon..."

Belle and Tim walked to their classes together when Lyla garrity called out to them/

'Tim... Isabelle. .. Hey" Lyla called out.

She caught up with them.

'we are having a prayer meeting for Jason this afternoon. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Honestly Lyla what do you think prayers are going to do? I prayed for my parents and then for my brother. It did nothing for me"

'yeah what are we praying for Lyla? A new spine for Jay?"

"Tim and you as well Belle, I know you two don't do anything you don't want to and I guess that is fine but don't insult me"

"LYLA! God or Jesus has done nothing for me now! Do you think I am going to start now!"

After noon practise as the sun was blaring down on the footballers as they practised a football drill.

Belle was sitting in the bleachers and cooling down from her cheerleading practise and waiting for Tim to finish. She noticed he was taking the hits hard and getting tackles letting himself get hrt. Coach pulled him up and was talking to him. Tim took off his helmet and walked off.

"let him go coach. He has been watching the tape from where street got hurt and i think he blames fimself for what happened"

"Why the hell does he think it is his fault for?" Coach taylor asked.

"Maybe he thinks he missed a tackle of something"

"The kid was 30 yards away"

"hey coach you can just about blame yourself for anything if you think about it enough"

Isabelle gathered her things together, getting up and running after him. She silently walked beside him without saying a word and waited outside the locker rooms while he got changed. She tapped her feet as she waited.

"So honestly tell me something Isabelle why do you hang around me?"

"You are my binding Tim" she admitted looking down and back to him. "You are a good person Tim, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, even yourself" she knowingly stared in to him.

Belle tapped him in the arm goodbye and tt cause a jolt of energy on his arm. He looked at her intently. His breath came in short as he watched her walk away. It is said you can see a persons eyes is a window to the soul... This girl was stirring up his life and causing him to stop and think to himself. She had some form of magical in her and he was un sure of it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle went to a football party together. Julie walked abou Tonight Belle wore a pair of tight skinny jeans with black high heels, a tight black singlet top and her hair straightened silky and smooth. Her eyes done up grey smokey eye and her lips nude gloss. She was walking around looking for someone she knew and caught Tim Riggins staring at her with a beer in his hand. Belle rolled her eyes at Tim for a moment, shook her head and walked off. All around her was people throwing up and grinding against each other. The smell of smoke wafted around her and she coughed a little and waved it off. She picked up a beer and began to drink it staring at the contents lazily. Then picking up a shot of vodka and swallowing it. It burned her throat and she squeezed her eyes shaking her head.

Tim was standing back in the corner sipping his beer when he saw Isabelle walk in to the room. His mouth fell ajar slightly at what she was wearing. All the guys in the room were looking at her. Belle was wearing tight skinny jean, hot black high heels and black tank top. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He then saw Belle picking up a beer and got up going over to her. By the time he had got to her she had drank the whole bottle.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked with a concerned look taking the bottle off her and setting it down on the table.

"Drinking? You?" she replied cockily crossing her arms and walking up to him toe to toe.

A few people stopped what they were doing and looked at the tall full back with the short petite girl.

"What are you wearing? This isn't you" he said motioning to her clothes.

"Trying to be normal... Trying to look for someone to take home and pash the living daylights out of" she smiled smartly and laughed drunkenly.

"Come on, I can take you home..." Tim ushered putting his No33 jumper around her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Tim... Everything is spinning hard... " she muttered and leaning in to him.

Tim wrapped his arms around her realising someone had spiked the beer. Tim pulled her to his side tucking her under his arm and walked Belle to his car, undoing the door and placing her in. As he drove her home he couldn't stop looking at her and making sure she was okay. Tim pulled up at Belle's house, he got out of the car walking around, undoing the door and carefully puling her out. Belle let out a small laugh out loud as he let her out of his arms.

"Tim, quick follow me! She said grabbing the six pack of beer and the bottle of rum in his car" she said getting hold of his hand.

Tim smirked and followed her lead down the lane way of the paddock. They walked through the tree line and came to a lake.

"Wow" Tim muttered at the lake still holding Isabelle's hand.

"Gorgeous isn't it... I come here to think but right now I am going for a swim" she said.

Tim turned his head towards Isabelle and wandered what on earth she was doing. Isabelle let go of Tim's hand and pulled his jacket off passing it to him. Then she slipped off her tank top revealing a black bra. Tim blushes in embarrassment realising what he was feeling. Belle pulled down her skinny jeans, standing there only wearing a black bra and black with white polka dot under wear.

"Jason will totally kill me right now... You shouldn't go swimming Belle" Tim pointed out.

Isabelle smirked, her dimples showing and laugh lines "Scared are you?"

"Of Jason, YES! Come on... BELLE" Tim yelled as she dived in to the water.

Belle was laughing and splashing about.

"Party boy! Party Boy! Wahoo!" Belle sang. "Come save me oh dear prince" she laughed trying to wipe her hair out of her face and she started blowing her hair.

Tim smirked to himself pulling off his t shirt and pulled off his cow boy boots and pulling down his jeans and jumping in to the water. Belle wooped at him and dived under the water. Tim laughed looking around the water for her. It had been a minute and worry started to creep up on him.

"Belle..." he called out.

Belle slowly came up to the surface of water so she was eye level with the water. She went back under, swam up and grabbed a hold of Tim shoulders roaring and laughing. He took a hold of her arms and wouldn't let go spinning around in the water. Belle screamed playfully and splashed back into the water and floated on her back. Tim stood up waist length in the water and looked down on Isabelle is the moon glistened across the water and bodies. Tim sighed confused with himself and scrunched his eyes.

"Come on, we should get you inside and nice and warm" he murmured.

"A few drinks first" she suggested smiling turning to swim to the jetty on the small lake.

Tim pulled out a large blanket around Belle as she sat on her bed as she yawned out. Tim rubbed her hair towel drying her hair, her hair falling over her eyes. Tim pulled out Belle's hair out of her eyes. Tim walked over to a basket of clean clothes and pulled out a Dallas Cowboy t shirt, a Dillon panthers sweat jumper and grey sweat pants. He helped her dress, she laying down on her bed and he pulled the blankets over her. Belle closed her eyes feeling tired and snuggled in to her bed.

"Lay down Tim" she murmered.

"Belle..." Tim replied.

"Please... The nightmares won't go away" Belle whimpered softly.

Tim felt sorry for Belle, he slipped off his jacket, pulled off his boots and nestled next to Belle on the bed. Belle curled herself in front of Tim Riggins. A piece of hair fell across her face, Tim moved it aside and tucked it behind her ear. Something was happening and he wasn't sure what it is. Tim smiled to himself softly and sighed to himself.

Tim woke up the next morning wandering where he was then he saw Isabelle just mere millimetres away from his face and cuddled in to him. He smirked to himself and wiped away a strand of hair from her face. She stirred in her sleep and nuzzled closer.

"Five more mintues..." she muttered turning over.

"ha ha Disney. You are going to get up eventually. What are your aunt and Uncle going to say when they find me here" he joked tickling her.

She squirmed and turned to face him with a bed of hair.

"They trust you..."

'What?" he asked stunned.

"My aunt and Uncle like you. They don't think you are a bad person" she sighed smiling at him and covering her mouth with her doona.

"They must be crazy...' he joked.

"No just insane" she replied.

'What are you doing with your doona covering?"

"Morning breath" she joked chucking a pillow at him.

Football practise was on, the hot and dry sun heat beat down on to the grounds. Tim had beaded sweat coming down his face and was feeling exhausted. Tim looked up to the bleachers and saw Belle sit tup their listening to her I pod and reading _ Twilight _(which team teased her about). Her hair was up in a messy bun, a pair of large black sun glasses. She wore a white tight tank top, denim shorts and black flip flops. Tatum cockily swaggered in to practise tired and over slept. He winked, smiled at Isabelle, nodding his head and giving her a wave. She squirmed pulling her book up in to her face and the team stopped.

"I hate him, I hate him" Tim muttered as he watched Tatum eye off Isabelle.

Tim felt utterly furious towards Tatum. He clenched his fists and growled out in frustration. Tatum was able to get though all the passes and Matt was left out at the practise. Buddy Garrity was on the field commentating on the game. Isabelle was meant to wait for Tim to finish practise but she got up, getting his attention pointing to the car. He nodded and waved back.

'So, Riggs. Isabelle Street huh?" Tatum taunted. "She sure looked fine at that party. She your girlfriend?"

"Leave her" he yelled as he got back to the play.

Belle was sitting down beside Jason on the bed eating some gummi bears as she sat and watched a game of football. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Jason tweaked her nose, she giggled and chucked a gummi bear at him. Jason laughed and looked softly down to her.

"Has Tim been looking after you?" he asked.

"Yes..." she replied.

"From what I have heard you two are inseparable" Jason replied gazing at the TV.

"Tim has been a good help to me Jason and no he hasn't cracked on to me yet" she talked softly.

"You okay Tinkerbelle?" Jason asked turning his head to face Belle.

Belle sat up on the bed wiping her hair away from her face. She pressed her lips together and sighed out loud.

"Not really Jason, I guess all of this is setting in at the moment, you know"

"Come here" Jason asking her and she hugged him.

Belle pulled in to the Taylor's drive way with the bags of ice sitting in the back seat. She was wearing a white sun dress and white sandals. Her hair was in a loose bun goddess styled. Belle quickly walked out of the car and jogged up the front door. Belle rung the bell and tapped her foot waiting. Tami Taylor came rushing to the door and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the ice in the bags.

"Thank the lord, you are an angel my dear. Thank you so much hun. Come in, come in" Tami urged. "Let me take those bags of ice. I swear I am going to murder my husband some day for forgetting the ice. Oh but he remembered the beer" she laughed walking through the hall way and out the back of of the house.

Eric Taylor stood up from under neath the barbeque, smiling and walked over to Belle.

"Isabelle Street it is a pleasure to have you here for the party. Thank you for the ice, you just saved my behind" he muttered whilst waving to his wife.

""A pleasure Coach, you have like a 100 people don't you" she joked

"Yeah..." coach stretched out. "Are your uncle and aunt coming?" he asked.

"Yes, they are looking forward to it. For once they have a night off would you believe it"

"Belle!"

Belle turned to see Julie Taylor come out of the back door with a smile on her face. Julie gave her a hug and "So glad you came, you are my saving grace in saving me from all this football hype" Julie joked.

"Can I help you and your mom with the food?" Belle asked.

"Come on, it will be totally fun..."

Julie and Belle linked arms and laughed in to each others faces and walked in to the house. When inside Tami insisted she changed her lovely sun dress in to something of Julie's. Julie lent her a pair of old jeans and a tank top. Together Julie, Tami and Belle marinated steaks, ribs and chicken drumsticks. They laughed together cutting lettuces, slicing tomatoes and cutting corn. Belle stood back for a moment and smirked softly to herself. It had been a while since she had a family moment.

Belle made some triple chocolate brownies with mud cake icing and had icing mixture all over her hands and some on her face after she and Julie had licked the bowl and spoon clean. Then was a knock on the door, Tami went to answer it and in came the Dillon Panthers football team. Tim crossed his arms and smirked smartly to himself. Belle scoffed to herself and the team were taken to the back. Tim stopped in front of belle and shook his head at her.

"Cute" Tim mocked standing on the other side of the bench

"What! We were making triple chocolate brownies and couldn't help ourselves" Belle replied trying to blow of a piece of hair that was stuck on her face but just picked the hair and slipped it behind her ear.

"Hey Tim can you take a photo of us?" Julie asked picking up her camera and passing it to him.

"Yeah sure"

Tim took the camera, standing back and took a photo of the brownie mixture covered girls. Belle smiled brightly with big dimples showing and her bright green eyes shining. Julie smeared mixture on her face.

"Now, one of you two..." Julie said.

Belle glared at Julie and hissed at her playfully. Julie just laughed her off and pulled Tim and Belle together. Tim hooked his hand around her shoulder and they both stood there smiling.

"Belle, I am just going out back to my mom okay" she said passing the camera to Belle.

"Well Tim I better go and get changed out of this uh brownie mix outfit"

"You do look cute covered in brownie mix" Tim said choking back laughs.

"Oh shut up will you 33" she scoffed and hit him in the arm.

Belle sat down next to Julie as she filled up her plate with ribs and steak smothered in BBQ sauce. They both ate with their fingers despite the disgust of Mrs Taylor. Lorna and Paul Street came in from the front and out from the back. Both looking stunning in their simple clothing. Belle got up and walked over to them, giving them a hug.

"See Mrs Taylor has her hands full here" Lorna laughed looking at the table of football players eating away.

"Yeah" she laughed.

"I am glad to see you are having fun here dear. It is good to see you smiling. Now I am off to save Eric Taylor from the hoards of football wannabe coaches" Paul kissed his wife on the check and gave Belle a quick hug.

"No really I am very happy to see you smiling hun, is Tim here? Seems you two are joined at the hip these days" Lorna commented.

"You aren't the only one who has said that" Belle muttered.

"Come on, lets go inside shall we and save Tami Taylor from the footballers. They eat like pigs"

They walked inside to find Tami Taylor hiding under the table. Lorna smiled and headed over to help her with the mess she was picking up. Tim sauntered over to Belle with a cup of juice in his hands and handed it over to her.

"It isn't spiked is it?" Belle questioned peering at the drink and then peering up at Tim.

"I have a feeling if I did that I would be put on America's Most Wanted List..."

A brick came crashing through the window and narrowly missed Belle. Tim pulled her away and in to his arms sheltering her from the glass shattering. Eric rushed over and picked up the brick that had a note wrapped around it. _DIE PANTHER PIGS. _

"You okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah..."

Belle was feeling frustrated and slammed down her calculus book down on the library table. She looked at her phone and it was 11:00PM. She groaned and pulled all of her books in to her messenger bag, pulling her hair in to a rough bun and walked out of the library. Belle rummaged through her bag and got out her I Pod and chose to listen to Bon Iver. She got in to her car and started it up. Belle was driving down Old English high way and her car started to make strange noises.

'No, no, no, no!" she moaned banging on the steering while.

Her truck stopped on the road. Belle tried turning her key to get it started again but to no avail. Sighing she picked up her phone and called Tim Riggins.

"_Hey mini Street what's up"_

"Hey Tim, my car broke down on the Old English Road. My Aunt and Uncl..."

"_Disney it is no problem, I will be there soon"_

"Thank you Tim..."

"_Just stay in that car will you"_

"See you soon"

Belle hung up her phone and sat back in her chair. Looking around she undone her seat belt and got out of the car. A car pulled up behind her thinking it was Tim she didn't bother to look.

'Well, well isn't it Isabelle Street" someone called out.

Belle looked up suddenly and she stood there in fright, it was three of the football players from the Arnett Mead team; the quarter back with his two fellow captains.

"What do you want?" she asked peering nervously at them.

"We heard you were Jason Street's cousin, friends with the QB1 and Tim Riggins girl. We believe your friends trashed my car" the quarter back accused crossing his arms menacingly and an evil smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she stammered trying to get around them but they grabbed her arm.

"Oh but I think you do..." he accused squeezing her arm tight.

"HELP!" she screamed.

Tim was tired from training and was driving trying to find Belle. He saw a truck on the side of the park road. It was Isabelle's truck with the lights still on and the engine running. He put on the accelerator more and skidded near the rear of the truck. Tim jumped out of the truck and ran to the truck.

"ISABELLE!" he yelled.

Tim saw a limp body on the side of the car and his heart stopped. Colour drained from his face and he knelt down. Her face was bruised and a large cut was bleeding down the side of her face. She moaned looked up at him and she started to cry. He picked her up and held her close to the chest and walked to her car.

"It's going to be alright, its going to be alright" he muttered as he opened the door of her car and buckled her in. "I am going to murder those guys" he said to himself.

"They said it was a message. A pay back for what you guys did to the Arnett Mead QB1's car. It was the fact I was friends with Matt, Jason's cousin and supposedly "your girl" " she muttered as he cleaned her wound.

They were sitting by the open fire with the two dogs laying down in front. Tim felt compelled to go and punch the hell out of the guys who done this to little Disney. He dabbed the tissue in to the water and cleaned her wound on her eye brow and Isabelle flinched.

"They did this because of what we did" he whispered patting the cut on her eye brow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell everyone.. What do you all think of this.. I really do adore Tim Riggins and trying to make Isabelle as unique as I can.. I really am in love with them.. I hope you like them.. Any feedback would be lovely.. **

Tim was leaning up out of his covers and looked over to Lyla as she got changed. She had spent the night with him again. He absently went through his phone and checked to see him there were any messages from Isabelle and there was none. He chucked his phone to the end of his bed and sighed out loud.

"How is that calculus test?" he asked looking at her distracting himself.

"What calculus test?" Lyla asked as she pulled one her t shirt rolling her eyes at him.

"You know the big one you were worried about" he replied to her pulling on his socks.

"You mean advanced placement trig?" Lyla answered rolling her eyes at him pulling on her cardigan.

"Yeah I knew you were worried about that" he mumbled buttoning up his shirt.

"Tim just don't do this okay' she shook off putting her hands on his hips.

'Do what ?" sitting up and looking at her intently.

"Asking me about school. Like you are..."

"Trying to have a conversation Lyla yeah I thought we might try and that sometime"

"Okay what do you want to talk about Tim? The fact you are sleeping with your paralysed best friend's girlfriend or the fact that you are like in love or something with Isabelle Street? Is that what you want to talk about Tim?"

"Come on Tim... The way... What am I kidding" she told herself walking out of the door.

Tim stood there quietly as Lyla walked out of the door and feeling frustrated he pushed te lump off the beside table.

Tim kept a close eye on Isabelle at school whenever he could get a chance. Walking down the hall way he saw her at her locker fiddling with her combination. Belle was wearing short grey fitted shorts showing athletic legs from cheer leading and toned from her horse riding. black Havaina thongs; the emblem a metallic, a light blue tank top and a lost cardigan with the hood draping loosely over her head and she was humming to a song.

"Hey Disney, how are you?" he muttered with puppy dog eyes leaning beside on a locker crossing his arms.

"I am good... Better" she answered slamming her locker shut. "I found a death threat in my locker from what i presumed was a rally girl" she answered him looking at him pointedly.

Her hair fell over her face and she swept it out of her face, smiling nervously.

"I will sort that out, don't you worry about that. How about the nightmares?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"Gone..." she whispered pulling her hooded jumper a little more over her head and biting her lip.

Tim pulled back Belle's hood to show her eyes a little more. He smiled and laughed a little ho himself.

"You are such a bad liar. When you are feeling like crap you tend to have a hoody draping over your head to try and hide" he told her crossing his arms. "Looking forward to the Pep Rally today?"

"Yeah I have to get the triple back flip right though. Last time I landed wrong..." she told him showing her bandaged wrist to Tim.

Her fingers were black and blue from the fall that morning. It ached as she movied her fingers.

"Be careful..." he told her.

"It is like me telling you don't get tackled in a football game Tim" she laughed. "Well i better get going to English now."

"Yer, see ya" he drawled out watching out after her.

Lyla and Isabelle walked together in the cheer leading outfits pressed and clean. Belle had done her eye shadow a blue smokey eye and Cover girl eye lights mascara, nude lip gloss and mineral make up. She decided on a bun with looped rings and little plaits weaving in and out the bun. Her and Lyla looped arms and walked in to Jason's hospital room.

"Hey there how are my two beautiful girl's" Jason asked as they both leaned down and gave him a kiss on the check.

"You two are going to be late to the game" he noted.

"We know" Lyla replied.

"But we wanted to come and see you before the game... "

Isabelle looked behind her shoulder with a bright smile on her face. "You have a visitor..."

"Hi..." Coach Taylor walked in to the hospital room with a Panther helmet in his hand and passed it to him.

"Thought I would decorate the room a bit" he joked.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome"

"Clear eyes"

"Full hearts cant lose" he replied.

Jason looked over to the door and his team walked through.

"Hey man, just so you know we ll love you and we aerre going to win for you tonight" smash said and shook his head.

Tim was waiting outside the room door and was feeling uneasy when we walked in at the end of the line. He took in a deep breath as she saw street for the first time since the accident. He choked back the tears and walked up to the bed.

"I miss you street" Tim told him.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked angrily.

"You know around" Tim said softly not being able to look him in the eye.

"Go..." Jason demanded.

Tim walked out of the room with tears down his cheeks wiping his hand through his hair. Isabelle bit her lip and walked out after him. He was leaning his head against the wall with one fist slightly pounding the wall. Isabelle twiddled her fingers together as she walked up to him feeling a little nervous approaching the tall full back.

"Tim..." she whispered touching his back softly.

He turned to face her and saw how green her eyes really were. She leaned in to him and gave him a small hug.

'It will be okay. You are Jason's best friend; he couldn't ever hate you, ever" she muffled in to his chest.

Tim tilted his head down tilted his head down on to her shoulder. He took a deep breath; he could smell vanilla oil,, hay and strawberries. What was Tim going to do? He felt like the world was suffocating him and it was all because of the girl that was in his arms.

They won the game against the Arnett Mead tigers.

'So did you like that hit I gave the QB1 of Arnett mead?" Tim asked cheeckily. "I am thinking he won't even look at you"

Isabelle folded her arms together leaning in to Tim and he towered over her small frame. She playfully pushed him smirking softly.

"I don't think any guy is game enough to look at me or ask me out because of you and Jason" she laughed half heartedly. "But good on you for the win"

"Want to come out to the lake for a few drinks?" he asked.

"i think I can make an appearance" she laughed.

"Please don't wear those skinny jeans I don't want to fight off all the guys"

"See you at the party Tim" she laughed.

Isabelle chose to wear a strapless white dress with a pink ribbons tired around the waist. Her hair pulled in to a side was plait. She pulled up to the Taylor's house and walked up to the front door ringing the bell. Mrs Taylor answered.

'Oh hey honey, you look so gorgeous tonight"

Coach Taylor walked behind Julie as she walked to the door.

"Trust you girls will be good" he pointed out protectively.

"Of course Mr Taylor" Belle laughed.

"Stay away from that Riggins boy you two" he joked. "I have my..."

"You girls have a good time now" she said as she gently pushed her husband away from the door.

"My mom is right you know. You look gorgeous. The guys will be lining up behind you to take you out on a date" Julie joked getting in the car.

"Not that Tim would let anyone near me" she laughed as she turned up Britney Spears "Baby One More time".

She pulled up beside Tim's truck, turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

"I am going to go and see if I can find Lois. Will you be okay?" she asked as the walked down the hill to the lake.

"Yeah sure... I will just wander around" she waved off.

Belle walked around the party pulling her shawl around her shoulders. Wallking to the cooler she picked out a beer and walked to the shore line looking around for some one she knew. Matt brody waled up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey there beautiful. Are you looking for anyone?" he slurred.

"Actually I am looking for Tim Riggins. Have you seen him around?" she asked.

"Off with some girl probably. Why would a classy girl like you want to have anything to do with a guy the like of Tim Riggins?" he joked sipping on his beer.

Isabelle slipped out of his hold and turned to face him.

"Tim is a good person... I will see you later" she said walking away finding an off the way bon fire and sat down on the logs.

Tim walked over o her and sat down beside her handing her a cold beer. Together they sat in silence just watching the fire flicking through the air.

'You know my horse, Winchester. I think he is sick. He wouldn't eat the apple I gave him. There was something in his eyes, like he was tired" she said out loud just staring in to the fire. "Sorry" she muttered embarrassingly fiddling with her dress.

"No, it is all good. Kind of see how you care about them so much" he replied.

'Those horses are my family... After my parents, Matthew I was a shell but those horses knew something was wrong and they are helping me. Remember what Smash said?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"I did not leave his side once. My Aunt and Uncle couldn't get me away. We were just watching Remember The Titans when he gasped. I stood up and buzzed for he nurses. He was whispering to me it is all going to be okay, it is all going to be okay and then he just closed his eyes just like he was going to sleep.

"He had a blood cot and it went to his brain. Apparently it takes mere seconds... "

Seeing a member of your family isn't something you would forget. Now Tim recognised the look in those gentle emerald green eyes; they were haunted.

**Please Review..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kind of a filler everyone and then it will get into the chapter later on okay everyone.. Could people please spread the word.. I am a huge fan of this show and would greatly appreciate any feed back.. **

Belle wandered about the house wearing her Adidas track pants, her black Havaina flip flops and an old Dallas Cowboys Cheerleading training tank top. Today was going to be a slothful and good day, she could feel it. Belle went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. She carried a plain bagel and decided she wanted to eat on the veranda. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, the sun beat down on to her skin, and she put on her purple tinted aviators, settling eating her breakfast. She watched as Samson and Dean played off in the paddocks and she sighed to herself. There was a roar of a truck coming up their long drive way, she shielded her eyes and saw it was Tim. Belle took a bite of her bagel standing up and walked to meet him once he pulled up to the house. He got out of the car with a large grin on his face.

"Wow, I must say most girls would die if I spotted them in track pants let alone track pants and their flip flops" he joked leaning against his truck folding his arms.

Belle windswept her hair up a little, shielding her eyes from the sun and walked up to him. She crossed her arms and outed pretending to be angry at him. He stared down at her with a look of fear that would frighten all of Dillon High. Her angry pout curled up to smile and he let out a small laugh and gently shoving her away.

"So? I am not changing for your Riggins. Come on I uh just made some breakfast. Want some?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he replied.

The wind waved her long brown hair around her face. Tim was feeling happy walking with her to the front door of her house. Dean and Samson stood up from the front porch wagging their tails and brushing up against his legs.

"You boys have been looking after our girl here?" he asked ruffling their heads as they barked in response.

Belle simply rolled her eyes pushing open the door.

"You haven't even asked me why I drove out here" he pointed out walking into the large open area admiring the large open fire.

Belle turned as she rolled her eyes and kept walking "Do you need a reason other than to hang out? So, it will just fuel the fire with gossip this small town won't it" she laughed.

With everyone's opinion ringing in his ears and mind he joined her in the kitchen. He laughed to himself and shook his head as he followed though her front door. He paused looking at the photo frames of the family and was taken aback by them. There was one of Isabelle on the shoulders of her brother in his football jersey holding a football. To the next of it was a photo of her with her hands draping over his shoulder and he was looking at her smiling. Another of Jason, Matthew and Belle at a beach some where with Matthew and Jason ruffling her hair. But then the photo of Tim and Belle together as football player and cheer leader, he paused gazing at the picture. It was all before everything happen, when things were going pretty good. He had her in his arms and they were both smiling at the camera. Then the classic photo of Isabelle covered in brownie mix with Tim's arm hooked around her. Belle stood behind him and smiled at the photo.

"I have your photo in my room, I can get it for you if you want..." she offered.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great" he said.

"You like omelettes?" she asked.

He looked at her with a look of revulsion, leaning over the counter and rolled his eyes comically at her. Belle laughed pulling off a hair band and pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of hair, giving him a little shove on the shoulder. She poured him a fresh glass of orange juice and passed it to him. Belle huffed looking at him and gave him a questioning look.

'My uncle asked you to check up on me didn't he?" she sighed.

"Yeah" he sighed defeat idly.

"What do you like in your omelette? We have mushrooms, tomatoes, onion, ham" she asked looking in to the refrigerator leaning over.

"All that is fine"

Belle was finishing slicing the tomato when she sliced her index finger open. She hissed in ache, the blood trickled down her arm. Tim rushed off his seat and walked over, gently taking her hand and walking her to the kitchen sink. She bit her lip feeling the sting of the cut. Tim lifted her hand up

"Keep your finger up high. Where is your first aid kit?" he asked looking through the cupboards.

"Top cupboard there" she pointed out.

Belle turned off the tap and watched Tim easily reach for the kit. He pulled out a gauze pad, Elastoplast band tap and anti septic cream. They walked to the kitchen table and Tim poured over the anti septic cream on her cut. It stung Isabelle's and she bit her lip. Her hair clung to her neck as the Texan sun seeped in through the house. Tim wrapped her finger with the gauze and wrapped her finger with the tape.

"Don't even think about kissing it better. I do not know where you lips have been?" she joked getting up and back to the kitchen.

Their dishes lay on the sink and Belle was leaning down in front of the television to pick out movie to watch with Tim.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked fiddling around with the covers. "We have those stupid weird Clerks, Saving Harvard etc movies you boys like to watch" she mumbled tossing them away.

"What is wrong with those sorts of movies?" he joked chucking a pillow at her head.

It poofed her in the head, her hair frizzed up and blew her hair out of her face.

"Ugh. They are so annoying, Matthew would always watch them. They are all his movies. So despite how much I hate them you can pick one of those and I can pick one as well" she compromised.

Tim crossed his arms, leaning back in to the couch and smirked at her. He felt contented being around her.

"Okay..."

"Okay so my movie first..." she laughed with a small grin on her face.

Belle grinned from ear to ear and turned back to the DVD case.

"I swear to god if you tell anyone that I am sitting here watching this movie I will kill you..." he warned pointing in to her shoulder on the shoulder as she got up to get on the couch.

"What? What you guys don't realise is that if you admit you like it or think it is good you will get so many more points with the girls" she sighed dramatically and leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Well sorry, Disney, but somehow watching Twilight Eclipse with mostly guys running around topless, gay vampires and homophobes werewolves just isn't my thing" he sneered.

"Shut up Tim. I will be back in a second, I have to go and get something"

Belle breathed in a deep sigh of reprieve; she swept some loose hair behind her ears and then going through her ward robe picking out the blue jersey... She took it in her hands, thumbing it around in her hands and smelling it, the peppermint of his choc mint bites he was addicted to and the unique cologne of his wafted through around.

She came back and sat down cautiously, nestling in to her end of the couch and curling her feet in to the couch. Tim noticed how Belle was nervous and scrunched his eye brows together. She handed him a paper bag.

'Here..." Belle said biting her lip and breathing a sigh of relief.

Tim unwrapped the brown paper bag and pulled out a Dallas Cowboy number 33 with the street name on it. Tim looked up at her and was shocked. Tim smiled but then felt guilty setting it down on his lap.

"Oh sorry, if you don't like it..." she muttered shifting in her seat.

"No I like it but why..." he wandered.

"It is nice to have a friend around who doesn't treat me all like I am... You know crazy and all that" she muttered looking down to her fingers.

"You aren't crazy Disney just a little bit nutty" he joked.

"Put it on..." she posed grinning showing off her dimples.

Anxiously he pulled of his t shirt and pulling on #33 Dallas Cowboy "Street" jersey.

"It looks good on you... it suits you" she noted.

She opened a packet of what looked like rainbow lolly straps and put in five of them in her mouth.

'What are those?" he asked disgustingly picking the packet up off the couch.

She popped a whole strap in to her mouth and was chewing.

"These are my favourite. Fruit Juice sour rainbow straps" she said back with a mouth full of candy.

Tim laughed at her shovelling the lollies in her mouth and shook his hand in slight disgust. Here was a pint sized person who ate all kinds of garbage and ate like a horse.

'They are going to go straight to your behind you know. Aren't they like full on teeth rotters or something" he asked.

"So" she replied with a mouth full of lollies. "Eating them like this is the best part" she muffled through all the lollies.

"You are grose" Tim pointed out.

"Like you can talk, man whore of Dillon county. No, wait, wait. Man whore of Texas" she muffled eating her lollies.

"Shut up..." he muttered pushing her on the couch.

Belle felt at ease around Tim and chucked a cushion at him. She saw the look on his face and laughed at him with some of the lollies falling of her mouth. Belle looked down at them and back to Tim innocently "Ooops..."

"I thought girls were meant to be all sugar, spice and all things nice. Not all things dribble. You are so filthy" he teased.

"You are so mean Riggins..." she laughed.

'What is it with a girl's fascination with all the vampire stuff?" he asked getting back to the movie.

"Well you have Edward Cullen who is all protective and rich where as Jacob is more care free, alive, and kind hearted"

"Which team are you?" he asked

"Jacob Black all the way. He is tall, muscle, kind eyes, care free, like to have fun and a gorgeous smile"

Belle tucked her feet under a pillow and settled for the rest of the movie. Tim peered beside at her and checking her. Belle felt secure around Tim and she enjoyed his company.

"Listen thank you for the jersey... Are you sure you want me to have it?" he asked.

"Yeah... I mean it is time to try and start getting on with life. He would want you to have it"

"What was he like?"

"He had these amazing green eyes, short sandy blonde hair and dimples. He was rather protective of me, makes you and Jason seem like puppies. He would take apart my dad's shot gun on our front porch; clean it while giving the evil eye to any boy who passed. He taught me how to throw a football and to tackle" she said turning her head facing him and smiling.

Tim could see the look in her eyes when she talked about her brother in the awe she had. She tied her hair in to a side plait and relaxed in to the couch.

'He would want you to have it for what you have done for me"

"You aren't getting soft on me are you?" he asked her serious.

"Shut up Tim" she joked shoving him.

"Ow, that hurt..." she said nursing her sore cut finger.

"Serves you right for trying to beat up a full back" he joked.

'Jack butt" she muttered.

"Jack butt?" he asked.

"Ladies don't swear..." she spoke finely.

Thoughtlessly he wished he didn't feel as at fault as he did right now sitting there on the couch. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed out softly. What was he doing here? Bella propped her legs over his and snuggled in to the couch enjoying the movie at hand. He unconsciously started to draw circles over her ankles, she shifted a little in her seat and he froze. He tucked his hand under Neath his arms.

Paul and Lora walked in through the front doors late from work. He smiled at the two watching the Stealing Harvard movie. Tim was tickling Belle's feet randomly and she was trying not to laugh.

"She's smiling again" Lora whispered.

Paul laughed his keys on the table startling the two teenagers. Tim jumped a little looking back at them.

'Mr. and Mrs Street" he greeted.

"Hey Uncle Paul and Aunt Lora" she said leaning up over the coach.

"What are you guys watching?" Paul asked walking to the TV.

"One of Matt's old movies, Stealing Harvard" she groaned leaning her head back dramatically.

"You made me watch Eclipse..." he teased back pushing her shoulder.

"Oh are you guys hungry?" Lora asked setting down her hand bag and keys.

"Haven't had lunch yet but was thinking of going in to Applebys later. You up for it Tim?" she asked.

Belle was getting changed.

"Tim, can I please have a word with you before you go?"

"Yes sir" he replied sitting down on the table where Paul was having his coffee.

"I know what people say about you in this town..."

"Sir... Please I mean no harm. Belle, she is a friend, I am looking out for her."

"I know Tim, I just wanted to have the opportunity to say thank you for all you have done with Isabelle. When she came here, god I didn't recognise her. She was broken down, lifeless... Her eyes had no light, there was no smile... Then with what happened with Jason, we thought we would lose her again. There were signs but I think you... you are helping her through it. With her parents and brother, Belle didn't have anyone but this time she does. Thank you, son"

This made Tim think for a moment at the words coming from Paul Street's mouth. He simply nodded and Belle came bounding down the stairs.

'Ready?" he asked big eyed and bushy tailed wearing denim shorts, black flip flops and a white singlet.

"Sure"

"By the way the jersey fits you well" Paul said. "You kids be good, Belle, try and not get in to any trouble..."

"Me, never..." she called out pushing Tim to his truck.

Belle ate in the diner with Tim and watched as they joked along. She rolled her eyes at Smash having a mouth and introducing Saracen to the girls. She dipped her fries in with some ketchup and munched away. Belle had a couple of the footballers hanging around her but Tim gave them a death glare and they soon enough left her alone. She looked up and saw a commotion going on. Vodoo was causing trouble with the footballer players. Belle put her fries down and stood up worried looking over.

"Last thing you want to do is mess with us right now man" Tim drawled out.

"Yeah well the food sucks here anyway but I must admit i can't say that about the scenery. How is that head Isabelle? What are you doing wearing that dead man's jersey anyhow?" Tatum irked on. Smash reached for Isabelle and putting her behind him. Riggins went forward but was stopped by four of his team mates.

"Get out now man before you regret it..." Tim threatened staring him down.

"Yeah and take your body guards with you" Smash yelled out.

"My man Riggs keeping the peace"

The television cast of ray Tatum's eligilbity came on the TV and they would not be issuing a final ruling until later on in the week.

The sun was beating down on the football and cheer leading practise. Most of the cheer leading girls wore cheering shorts and sport crop top. Belle breathed in hard out from doing her flips and was stretching out her legs muscles. They felt rigid and there was ache shooting up her quad and hamstring muscles. She rubbed them to loosen them up leaning back to stretch. Belle took a drink of her orange Gatorade and wiggled her ankles. Looking over a police car had pulled up on the track field and the officer walked to the football with hand cuffs in hand. There was a talk between the coach and the police officer then hand cuffing Bobby Raye. She gasped, hobbling to stand up and gazed over. Tim pulled off his helmet sitting it on the top of his head and peered over at Belle. Bobby Raye was lead away by the police and in to the car.

Belle pulled up in front of Tim's house as Tyra pulled away in her car. She paused the music and shut off her car. She wore black shorts with flips flops and a sky blue tank. Gingerly she got out of the car with her messenger bag and tartan jumper in hand. Tim was walking out of his house and towards his car.

'Hey Tim" she called out shielding her eyes from the sun.

Tim turned looked up to face her as she limped a little to him.

"Hey yeah, I uh am off to see Jay at the rehab centre... You want to come?" he asked peering at his keys and to her.

"Sure" she replied slipping on her aviators.

"Ow ow ow" she moaned stretching out her legs.

"Tight legs?" he asked pulling out of the drive way and to the rehab centre. "Try some menthol rub that will help" Tim put his hands on her waist and lifted her carefully up in to the car.

"Yeah will try that out, with cheer leading and riding legs hurt like hell" she moaned.

Belle and Tim walked in silence through the corridors and to Jason's room. She waited outside and listened to Jason give his speech to Tim. She had tears down her face and propped her hood up on her head. Tim swaggered out and sat down beside her she leaned his head on his and together they sat there for a moment.

Belle and Tim came back the next day to the rehab. She wore her grey khaki material shorts and fitted tartan shirt.

"Hey, uh could we have a couple of minutes?" Jason asked his therapist when he saw the smirk on both Tim's and Isabelle's face.

She nodded and walked away and Tim stepped forward spotting for Jason.

"Hope you aren't skipping classes with Tim here Tink" he glared looking up to her.

Belle pressed her lips together and shook her head no.

"I see you got the brace off. Congrats" Belle said.

"Why don't you, me and Disney here take off" Tim drawled out.

'Yeah sure great idea, where are we going to go"

"I have got some idea" he smirked looking at Belle.

"Eww gross Tim" she said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Anywhere but here man. It smells. Smells like the hospital. I hate hospitals"

"How do you think I feel?" she joked.

"Alright genius what are we doing then?" Jason asked.

'I am thinking tonight. The lake" Belle pointed out.

"Just reach behind and haul me up" Jason told

"Ugh wont don't you save some of that jello o for the other patients street. Are you kidding me?" Tim moaned picking Jason up.

"Tim, be nice why don't you! What about you and your beer?" Belle taunted

'You are cutting class Isabelle street aren't you" he exclaimed as he sat next to her in the car.

"What! I wanted to see my favourite brother" she replied hopping in the truck next to Jason.

'You are lucky you have those big emerald green eyes of yours or you would be in trouble right now. Ugh you would not believe what she has gotten away with battering those eyes of hers... Damn Tim, your smirk has already rubbed off on Isabelle. Those emerald eyes of yours, damn that Tim Riggins facial expression and a pretty little girl, you could get away with murder. God, I am giving you ideas now"

"So who do you want to "out" Disney?" Tim laughed.

'How do you expect to carry the team as a captain Riggins if you cant carry me!"

Belle was clutching her stomach laughing and sitting down on the ground. Belle's hair fell over her face, eventually she got control and calmed herself enough to look back at them.

Tim propped Jason in to the boat and settled him in. Belle pulled off her flip flops and waded in the water.

"Ew oh my god something just slid past leg. It was slimey and so creepy" she shrieked.

Tim was in the boat and was in stitches of laughter."This is not funny. My legs are locked up bad, I can not move my legs and I have a real creepy fish groping my leg" she shouted laughing her fringe falling over her face and her hands on her hips.

Tim walked over the boat and helped her in.

"You both are so mean to me" she complained sitting next to Tim.

'What are brothers for; teasing and beating away the boys" Jason told her.

"What if one day I want to date?" Belle asked.

"Over my dead body"

It was sunset and they were floating along the lake. The moment simply letting them relax and forgetting their problems, even if it was just for a few moments. Belle took a breath in and looked up to the sunset.

"I could sit here all night. Just listening to this" Tim said gazing in to the water.

Isabelle took in the scenery cooped up on the side of Tim's legs. She took a sip of her beer and smiled at them both.

"Lyla is sooo going to kick yo ass" Belle laughed.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Tim laughed.

"Does this remind you of anything Isabelle? Remember the camping trip at the lakes. You were leaning over to see if you could see any fish and Matthew pushed you in head first. You came up with weed all over you head" Jason gagged.

"That was not funny Jason"

"Oh so are you scared of lakes Isabelle" Tim asked shifting himself.

'Oh no, no, no, no. Stay away from me Tim. I am serious. I will tell the whole world you watched Eclipse!" she warned standing up to the other side of the boat.

"Dude! You watched some teeny bopper Twilight flic?" Jason asked. Tim walked over to Isabelle warning him again and agin. He picked her up and held her to his chest. "And she made me watch that tv show supernatural, an episode of Gossip Girl".

"Ohh, Isabelle why? That would be worse than running suicides at football training"

'It is not going to do me any good isn't it?" she said just putting her arms down beside her and motioned for Tim to just pick her up.

"Nope, not through the torture you put me through" he laughed.

She held her breath and Tim threw brought his arms to throw her in but she caught his neck and he fell in as well.

"You DEVIL!"Tim yelled splashing her.

"Oh I hate you both!" she yelled spitting out water from her mouth. "Eww that water has fish poop in it" she spat out.

Jason sat back laughing at them. Tim splashing her with the water while she was spitting out the water in her mouth.

Belle got changed in to Tim's #33 hoody, a Dillon Panther t shirt and a pair of shorts of his. She came behind the truck with a cold beer in her hand.

"You better tell me these are hep b, hep c and tetanus proof..." she moaned sitting in her lounge chair and curling her feet up under neath her.

"I promise you they are clean"

"Look at you two there but I wouldn't have it any other way. Right here. Right now" Jason joked.

Belle sighed out loud, sitting down o the fold up chair, un capping her beer and stared in to the fire.

"You know what. I reckon all of us three could get through anything we just have to get through it together"

"Amen to that" Belle replied putting her beer up in the air.

Tim looked across to Isabelle and laughed to himself. He took a sip of his beer as he watched Jason and Belle interacting like just a brother and sister. She playfully punched his arm as he mentioned kicking any boys ass.

"You with me there Tim?" Jason asked.

'"Be there with my wrench in hand and ready to pounce them" Tim joked.

His hoody jumper was down to his her knees and spread over her eyes. She smiled at Jason and let it fall down behind the back of her neck. She rolled up the shorts going to mid thigh showing her tanned, toned dancer legs.

"It is your birthday soon..." Jason pointed out looking beside to his "sister".

"Ugh... " she moaned pulling her hoody over her head and burying herself to the side of Riggins legs.

'Someone doesn't like to party?" Tim pointed out patting her head.

"Got that right" she muffled in to his legs.

"It will be fine" Jason pointed out.

They pulled up to the rehab centre and saw his rehab doctor, nurses and Lyla standing there looking furious as all hell.

"Uh oh..." Belle whispered looking at the "party" of people waiting their return.

Jason was helped out on to his chair and couldn't help but smile even louder.

"Where have you been?" Lyla asked stepping up to them both.

"Out" she laughed out.

"Jason, you could have seriously been hurt out there" the rehad nurse said.

"Tim and I will leave you two to talk. I had better head home and sort myself out" wiping away some dirt on the shorts she was wearing.

"Be safe" Jason said as Belle leant to giving him a kiss on the check.

"Of course. See you soon Jason"

She smiled wistfully and walked back to her car. Tim walked beside her as they went back to her car. Tim laughed softly as he saw a piece of weed stuck in Isabelle's hair. He put his hand forward and picked it out of her hair and chucked it to the ground.

"Piece of weed in your hair" he pointed out.

"Your fault remember" she urked pushing him.

"I believe it was your fault, remember, you made me watch that vampire movie" he provoked.

'Well I better get going before my Aunt and Uncle have a heart attack me being out so long... But thank you for today. It really helped Jason... He is lucky to have you as a friend like you" she complimented.

Belle fiddled with her keys, going to say something but stopped instead unlocking her car and getting in.

"See you tomorrow..." she smiled long distantly.

"Yeah..." he drawled out putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the fore head. "Ring me, if you need anything".

"Bye Tim" she starting her car and drove off.

Tim stood there while watching her drive away, dipping his head back and buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He was frustrated with himself; the ordeal with Lyla, the situation with Jason, then Isabelle. Right then and there he felt like punching something, he felt useless with everything becoming more and more out of control. He breathed in and out hard heading back to his truck before stopping to talk to Lyla.


End file.
